Little lion man
by acm2099
Summary: El encuentro furtivo de Draco con un desconocido le dará un respiro de aire fresco al Slytherin para regresar a su vida en el mundo mágico. Fic fuerte, clasificación M y lo digo en serio.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: El encuentro furtivo de Draco con un desconocido le dará un respiro de aire fresco al Slytherin para regresar a su vida en el mundo mágico.**

**Rank: Nc-17 o M (y lo digo en serio)**

**Este es un fic fuerte, con alto contenido sexual. **

* * *

><p>—Estúpido Longbottom y su idea de <em>vamos a invertir en América, vamos a una ciudad del interior, Cincinnati es perfecta. <em>Idiota. Y yo soy más idiota aún por hacerle caso. —Draco miró por tercera ocasión el GPS de su coche y bufó molesto.

Odiaba tener que mezclarse con muggles. Llevaba años haciéndolo pero aun así le era molesto. Desde que Longbottom decidió que su compañía tenía que expandirse, de eso hacía más o menos siete años, había tenido que soportar ese infierno. Por lo regular, Draco intentaba mantenerse lejos de las negociaciones, pero ahora Longbottom estaba en Japón y a él le había tocado cerrar el trato en Cincinnati, Ohio.

Menuda mierda. Sabía que algún día se iba a arrepentir de su sociedad con Longbottom. Aunque debía admitir que el imbécil Gryffindor tenía tres talentos: explotar calderos, hacer dinero y follar de maravilla. Claro que esto último parecía ser requisito indispensable para estar en la casa de los leones, porque Draco conocía de sobras al león por excelencia y tenía el mismo tipo de habilidades.

Una sonrisa burlona se instaló en su rostro casi sin quererlo. Era curioso como se habían iniciado las cosas con los Gryffindors que ahora rodeaban su vida. El primero con el que tuvo un acercamiento fue con Neville. En plena guerra, Longbottom se había decidido a ser el sucesor de Potter en la resistencia de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y Draco presenció más de una vez las golpizas que los hermanos Carrow le daban. Fue durante una de ellas cuando Draco se decidió a ser un aliado desde dentro.

Una noche, Alecto Carrow perseguía a Longbottom después de haber descubierto un lindo mural anti-Voldy en una de las antiquísimas paredes del castillo. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta, no dudo en ayudar a Longbottom escondiéndolo de la mujer. Unos meses más tarde, le ayudó a salir del castillo a través de la sala multipropósito; nadie conocía ese lugar mejor que él. En ese momento Neville se dio cuenta de dónde estaban las lealtades de Draco. El rubio quería salvar a su familia y lo hizo a pesar de todo, incluso de ellos mismos.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Longbottom declaró sobre la valiosa ayuda de Draco para su supervivencia en Hogwarts. También le ayudó mucho que durante la batalla final Draco decidiese luchar en contra de los mortífagos; no asesino a ninguno, pues a pesar de todo eran los padres o hermanos de sus amigos, pero sí colaboró en su detención. Así fue como salvo su cuello, el de su madre y, de paso, el de su padre, que terminó necesitando mucha terapia para reponerse de todo lo sucedido durante la guerra.

Al terminar el colegio, Draco ya se podía contar entre los amigos de Longbottom y, casi por añadidura, de Potter y los lastres que lo acompañaban. Justo un mes después de salir del colegio, Neville había pronunciado la palabra que cambiaría el curso de las cosas: _reconstrucción. _Neville y él se dedicaron a reconstruir el mundo mágico. Otorgaron créditos, levantaron tiendas y luego empezaron a rentarlas, hicieron departamentos que vendieron a base de créditos… Y, de pronto, estaban ganando más galones de los que cabían en sus cámaras privadas.

Durante sus días de trabajo Draco no pudo evitar iniciar un romance con Neville. ¿Para qué desaprovechar lo bien que se veía Longbottom después de la guerra? La pasión se desbordaba entre ellos y las noches siempre se hacían demasiado cortas para agotar toda la lujuria que se despertaba después de cada primer beso. Sin embargo, el interés terminó unos meses después; ni Neville ni él estaban verdaderamente listos para tener una relación seria. Entre ellos existía la chispa del deseo pero nada más. Quedaron como buenos amigos, mejores socios y, con los años, se volvieron inseparables. Draco nunca admitiría que quería a Neville como algo suyo, como una constante en su vida, pero sabía que el Gryffindor estaba consciente de esa pertenencia. Tanto como sabía lo que sucedía entre Harry y él.

Draco se había acostado con Harry por primera vez durante un evento de beneficencia del ministerio cinco años después de terminada la guerra. Tras trece años de compromiso, rupturas y regresos, toda la sociedad mágica esperaba que el jefe Potter por fin diera el paso y se casara con su novia de toda la vida, Ginny Weasley. Lo que la sociedad mágica no sabía era que Potter no se había casado con su chica porque, en realidad, le iban mucho los chicos, en especial los rubios llamados Draco Malfoy.

Potter y él tenían nueve años de amantes con derecho a otros roces que Draco aprovechaba muy bien. No existía la exclusividad, Draco se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio. Poco después, cuando se enamoró de Harry y se lo dijo, le avisó de que, a pesar de eso, seguiría sin existir exclusividad. Harry se lo reprochó el día que él también se dio cuenta de que amaba a Draco, pero el Slytherin le recordó que para que existiera exclusividad él debía dejar a Ginny Weasley para siempre, cosa para la que el león por excelencia no estaba preparado, y para la que probablemente nunca lo estaría.

_Tengo una deuda con los Weasley. Ellos me aceptaron como su hijo y su mayor deseo es verme casado con Ginny. _

Draco podía entender eso; de hecho, Draco lo entendía muy bien, pero el que parecía no entenderlo era Harry. Draco no podía vivir a expensas de un amor escondido. Él necesitaba compañía, sexo, deseo, pasión, y Harry no siempre podía darle eso porque estaba muy ocupado fingiendo ser el eterno novio perfecto. Así que Draco buscaba en la calle lo que Harry no podía darle. ¿Tan complicado era para que Harry no lo entendiese? Por lo visto sí, porque Potter acabó por arruinarlo todo. No conforme con romperle el corazón al no terminar con Ginny Weasley, iba y le decía que terminaba con él _definitivamente_ para casarse y porque no podía soportar más toda esa situación. ¡Gryffindor imbécil! Draco siempre supo que no debía enamorarse de él.

Draco decidió seguir concentrado en conducir. Ya no necesitaba recuerdos tontos sobre Harry Potter. Sabía muy bien que Potter regresaría, que siempre lo hacía y que ésta no sería la excepción. El rubio giró el volante a la derecha y, de inmediato, dio una dura frenada, pero aun así no pudo evitar golpear levemente a un muggle que cruzaba la calle sin la debida precaución.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba para terminar el día.

Draco bajó del coche para observar a la persona que prácticamente se había arrojado al capó de su Mercedes Benz SL 500 AMG. Se sorprendió al notar que el muggle no era más que un chico no mayor de veinte años a pesar de que se le notaba la sombra de una incipiente barba. Estaba fornido; parecía un jugador, quizás de algún deporte de contacto hipermegaviolento de esos que tanto gustaban a los muggles.

El chico se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y Draco notó lo alto y masculino que se veía. Además, gracias a los faros del coche, pudo ver que tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, tal vez no eran de un verde esmeralda pero sí de uno más claro; pero en ellos se reflejaba el miedo. Podía ver que ese chico tenía miedo de algo, no por nada Draco experto en miedos.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco intentó ayudar al chico pero éste se resistió apartándose de él.

—Yo… —El chico tragó saliva, parecía un animal asustado, un gran oso _Grizzly_ asustado. Tenía gracia. —Estoy bien. —Intentó apoyar su peso sobre la pierna que había recibido el golpe pero de inmediato su fuerza en la extremidad se fue.

—Creo que necesito llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen. —Draco se acercó de nuevo al chico.

—¡No, estoy bien! —Draco no puedo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña sonrisa ante el arranque del chico. Él conocía muy bien esa sensación de no quererse verse débil. —Sólo necesito descansar un poco. —La voz del chico era varonil, cosa que cautivaba aún más al rubio.

—Bien, mira, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en esa pequeña banca de allá? —Draco señaló una banca metálica ubicada en la acera.

El Slytherin, con un movimiento fluido, se acercó al chico y le pasó uno de los brazos por la cintura, notando en el proceso los músculos de su espalda. Luego, colocó el brazo bastante bien torneado del chico sobre sus hombros. El muchacho se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó guiar hacia la banca.

Draco se sentó al lado del muchacho sin hablar, sólo miraba al frente. Por experiencia, sabía que nunca se debía hostigar a un animal salvaje molesto. El rubio decidió que era un buen momento para un habano. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta tomó la cigarrera, la abrió y le ofreció uno al chico.

—No fumo, muchas gracias. —Draco se encogió de hombros y encendió uno de los habanos. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Draco percibió que el muchacho se había relajado lo suficiente como para hablar. —Entonces, ¿te llevo a casa? —El chico suspiró pesadamente y luego habló con voz profunda.

—No, mi casa no está por aquí. Soy de un lugar llamado Lima, Ohio. —El muchacho hablaba con pesar.

—Y, ¿de qué estas huyendo entonces? —El varonil muchacho intentó negar pero Draco lo miró intensamente para evitar la mentira.

—De mí. —Fue casi un susurro pero Draco lo escuchó a la perfección.

—¿Hiciste algo muy malo en Lima? —Draco pudo percibir como el chico empezaba a tensarse de nuevo pero él tenía las palabras precisas para calmarlo. —Vamos, grandote_,_ estamos a kilómetros de tu casa, no me conoces y no te conozco pero, por lo que percibo, necesitas hablar con alguien. Puedes inventarte un nombre si quieres. —Por primera vez en la noche, el chico sonrió un poco y Draco decidió que valía la pena intentar algo más con él si podía lograr que sonriera más veces.

—No puedo ser yo, tengo miedo de serlo allá y he lastimado a una persona que quiero por tener tanto miedo. —Draco evito sonreír. No podía creer su suerte. ¿Qué mejor que un adolescente confundido para llevarlo por el buen camino? Si las cosas salían bien esa noche haría su buena obra del año _educando_ a un pobre chico desesperado.

—¿Lo lastimaste? ¿Cómo? —Draco no podía imaginar que un chico tan asustado pudiera lastimar a alguien de verdad. Ese chico estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo ayudara a salir de su miseria.

—Hice de su vida un infierno, le robé un beso y luego lo amenace con matarlo si le contaba a alguien lo sucedido. —Draco negó divertido y le dio una gran calada a su habano.

—No pensaste lo que le decías, ¿cierto? —El chico asintió y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Draco sonrió de nuevo para luego disfrutar un poco más del habano que tenía en la mano. Dejó salir el humo poco a poco mientras se preparaba para hablar. —En mi colegio había un chico. —De inmediato notó que tenía la atención del muchacho a su lado. —Lo odiaba por ser malditamente perfecto: era bueno, inteligente, cándido, amable, se metía en líos pero nunca recibía un castigo… Yo lo odiaba, de verdad que lo hacía. —Draco guardó silencio por un momento perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. —Insultaba a sus padres muertos, denigraba a sus amigos y no amenacé con matarlo, intenté matarlo varias veces. —La cara del chico a su lado era un poema. —En serio, no te miento. Pero entonces, un buen día, descubrí que en parte mi interés por él no era odio. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para cambiar: éramos enemigos. Luego, algo muy serio sucedió, algo que me hizo tener miedo, un terror paralizante, y tuve que luchar contra eso para poder sobrevivir. Y sólo cuando vencí el miedo pude ser libre. Tiempo después lo tuve a él, nos enamoramos. —Por primera vez en la noche el chico miró fijamente a Draco y éste el regresó la mirada.

—¿Dónde está él? —Draco sonrió socarronamente.

—Fingiendo ser algo que no es. Tiene miedo de que su familia adoptiva sufra cuando se entere de que no se casará con su hija menor.

—Él tiene un novio que es perfecto, raya en lo increíble, pero en realidad existe y odio pensar en lo que tienen, en lo que yo jamás podré tener con él. Y tú hablas como si no te importara lo que sucede con… —Draco colocó una de sus manos en el amplio hombro del chico.

—Me importa, pero no dejó que me afecte, no tengo miedo de lo que ocurra. ¿Entiendes cual es la clave de todo esto? El miedo: él tiene miedo de causar dolor y por eso estamos separados, y tú tienes miedo de que no te acepten tal y como eres, temes no encajar en Lima, Ohio. —El chico tragó saliva y su mirada vaciló un poco. —Si tan sólo dejaras de sentir ese miedo tal vez descubrirías que puedes lograr mucho más de lo que crees, que te puedes mostrar sin reservas. —Intencionadamente, Draco se acercó al chico. —Hagamos un experimento: estás aquí, a kilómetros de tu casa, en una calle vacía, ¿eres capaz de vencerlo? —Draco se acercó un poco más y su mano cayó delicadamente sobre el antebrazo del muchacho.

—Yo… Nunca… Sólo lo he besado a él. —Draco sonrió con ternura y acarició con su mano libre la mejilla sin afeitar del chico.

—Los seres humanos somos como los animales, olemos el miedo, la soledad, la necesidad, y justo ahora creo que tú necesitas deshacerte de todo eso para poder enfrentarte a tu chico sin tantas cadenas. ¿Por qué huiste de casa?

—N.. no —La voz del chico se entrecortó cuando Draco empezó a acariciar su mejilla. — huí. Mis padres están de viaje y yo sentía que en Lima me ahogaba, por eso conduje sin sentido hasta llegar aquí. He dejado mi coche en el hotel y he salido a caminar. —Draco levantó una de sus cejas y observó al chico, quien no hacía ningún movimiento para apartarse de él.

—Y luego nos encontramos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

El chico pasó su lengua por el labio inferior. Draco se inclinó lo suficiente como para quedar a centímetros de su boca y se detuvo esperando que el chico se alejara, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, Draco lo besó. Al principio el chico no respondió pero pronto empezó a hacerlo mostrando un lado posesivo que dejó al rubio con la satisfacción de haber elegido bien. Cuando se separaron, los ojos del muchacho estaban completamente dilatados. Draco le dio una última mirada. El deseo por ver ese cuerpo masculino completamente desnudo hizo que su polla diera un respingo.

—¿Sería muy atrevido por mi parte invitarte a mi hotel? —El rubio notó un segundo de titubeo y luego una semisonrisa del chico. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Me llamo Dave, Dave Karofsky —dijo al chico mirando a Draco.

—Draco Malfoy, y no acepto bromas sobre mi nombre. —El chico sonrió genuinamente y Draco intentó mantener a raya su libido. —¿Conoces la ciudad?

—Sí. —Draco le arrojó las llaves del coche.

—Bien, tú manejas.

* * *

><p>Draco entró a su habitación seguido por Dave. El chico había estado callado durante todo el camino. En la recepción del hotel había estado nervioso y tenso, y ahora no parecía mejor, aunque Draco tenía una idea de qué podría calmarle. El rubio arrojó su chaqueta gris al suelo y luego se deshizo de su camisa negra para mostrarse con el torso desnudo. Dave sólo lo observó sin saber qué hacer. El Slytherin se acercó al chico, lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hasta los pies de la cama y luego lo encaró.<p>

—¿Estas nervioso? —Dave asintió. —No tienes por qué estarlo. Esta noche nos olvidaremos de todo. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

Draco colocó sus manos sobre los duros pectorales de Dave para luego acariciarlos por encima de la tela. Sus manos pasaron por los hombros fuertes y tensos y luego bajaron por los brazos bien formados acariciando el fino y oscuro vello que cubría los antebrazos del chico. Cuando por fin tomó las manos de Dave entre las suyas, las sintió grandes y ásperas, y contrastaban bastante con las suyas propias. Eso lo hacía aún más excitante. El rubio llevó las manos de Dave hasta su cadera y miró con deleite como el chico cerraba los ojos en un claro signo de pasión. ¡Joder! Todo era tan caliente en ese momento.

Draco empezó a desabotonar los vaqueros del chico, que abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrarse con la pesada mirada de Draco. El Slytherin no quería perder contacto visual con su compañero, quería que Dave sintiera todo el deseo que en ese momento despertaba en él. Los pantalones de Dave cayeron, junto con su ropa interior. Draco se arrodilló de inmediato tomando la polla de Dave entre sus manos. El rubio sonrió satisfecho en cuanto vio el miembro de Dave, no cabía duda de que sus proporciones tan perfectas le encantaban. Dave Karofsky definitivamente era un _big boy _y Draco no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro. Aunque todo llevaba su proceso y él lo sabía muy bien.

Dave gimió guturalmente cuando la mano de Draco bombeo un poco su polla. Draco pasó su lengua por toda le extensión de la semierección de Dave, que de inmediato se convirtió en una erección dura y completamente antojable. Draco deslizó entonces sus húmedos labios por cada centímetro de la polla de Dave.

—Joder. —La voz de Dave había sido varonil pero en ese momento se escuchaba muchísimo mejor.

Draco abrió su boca y capturó la polla de Dave para poder sentirla pesada y dura encima de su lengua. El chico emitió un sollozo y Draco supo que no duraría mucho, así que empezó a mover su lengua sobre el glande de Dave y luego chupó esa deliciosa polla. Unos minutos después Dave se aferró a los hombros del rubio.

—Estoy… Me voy a… ¡Joder! —Draco se alejó en el momento justo en el que Dave se corría; un fuerte chorro de semen salió disparado de la polla del chico y el gemido salvaje que emitió se quedó guardado entre las paredes de la habitación.

Draco no esperó a que el muchacho se recuperara, de inmediato se desnudó y luego se dedicó a desabotonar la camisa de Dave. En cuanto vio el torso del muchacho, Draco suspiró excitado. Así, desnudo y después de haber tenido un orgasmo, Dave Karofsky parecía todo un hombre. Draco no encontraba rastros del chico asustado que había visto en la banca. El pecho de Dave era fuerte, musculoso y una elegante capa de vello oscuro lo cubría. Hacía tiempo que Draco no compartía su cama con un hombre con esas características y lo necesitaba tanto. El rubio colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Dave para sentir su vello y acarició los pezones oscuros, que resultaron ser muy sensibles porque se endurecieron en cuanto Draco pasó su lengua por uno de ellos. Entonces Dave pareció recobrar la conciencia.

Dave lo miró con pasión incontenible. Colocó sus grandes manos en ambos lados de la cadera de Draco y lo levantó del suelo para poder besarlo. El rubio enredo ágilmente sus piernas en la cintura de Dave y gimió cuando los fuertes brazos del chico rodearon su cuerpo con facilidad. Las manos de Dave viajaron por toda la espalda de Draco y luego llegaron hasta las nalgas de rubio, quien gimió cuando esas grandes manos las separaron y los dedos le rozaron la piel del culo.

Dave lo elevó aun más sin dejar de besarlo. Por lo regular, Draco no dejaba que sus ligues de una noche lo besaran pero, por alguna extraña razón, con Dave se sentía diferente. El chico lo besaba con ganas de más, con deseo, con pasión. Era como si en esa simple e intima acción Dave quisiera encontrar la aceptación para lo que sentía. Los labios de David se despegaron de la boca de Draco dejando un rastro de saliva. El chico empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, luego el hombro derecho… Draco gimió cuando Dave reajustó su agarre para alcanzar sus pezones. ¡Joder! El chico era un portento y él necesitaba más de eso.

—La cama. Llévame a la cama —jadeó Draco al sentir como los dedos de Dave rozaban una y otra vez la piel de su culo.

Dave lo besó profundamente una vez más y lentamente lo llevó hasta la cama sin ningún esfuerzo. Draco no era un crío, y a pesar de ser delgado tenía los músculos bien definidos, pero Dave Karofsky lo sostenía sin apenas esfuerzo. Ambos cayeron en la cama sin separarse. Dave se frotaba sobre él y Draco gemía ante la sensación de ambas pieles. ¡Vaya besos del niño Karofsky! Draco no podía creer lo caliente que eso le estaba resultando.

La cadera de Dave se movía rítmicamente mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Draco. La lengua del chico dibujaba círculos húmedos sobre sus pezones para luego morderlos ligeramente. La deliciosa polla de David se restregaba en el culo y las nalgas de Draco y éste ya no lo soportó más. Los preliminares se habían acabado; necesitaba mostrarle a Dave la maravilla del último acto. Entendía muy bien que Dave estuviera ocupado explorando por primera vez un cuerpo masculino ajeno pero también él tenía necesidades que quería saciar con el fogoso chico que tenía encima.

—Muy bien, grandote, es momento de ir por el evento principal. —Dave se separó del cuerpo de Draco, lo miró un poco confundido y luego trago saliva. Draco no quería que el chico regresara a su estado de ánimo inseguro, por eso le sonrió lascivamente y habló con una voz sedosa y sensual. —Te necesito dentro de mí. Desde que te vi supe que me darías una follada de ensueño.

—Yo nunca… —Draco recorrió con sus manos el cuello y los hombros de Dave y las terminó colocando sobre pecho de David mientras los pulgares acariciaba los suaves pezones del chico.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me tienes aquí para enseñarte el camino y cómo hacerlo placentero para los dos. —Dave sonrió y Draco juraría que la polla del chico dio un ligero estirón.

Por lo regular al rubio no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas a lo muggle, eran contados los amantes con los que había compartido eso, pero Dave valía la pena. Además quería que Dave tuviera toda la _educación _posible sobre _el_ _tema_. Le picaban las manos para usar su varita y con un hechizo rápido prepararse y lograr que Dave se hundiera dentro de él. Draco respiró hondo y luego sonrió a Dave.

—Dentro del cajón de la mesita está lo que necesitaremos. —Dave se apartó de él para abrir el cajón y sacar el tubo de lubricante y la caja de condones que el Slytherin cargaba siempre por si encontraba a un muggle decente con el que pegarse un buen polvo. —Muy bien, Dave. Ahora empezaremos .—Draco abrió las piernas descaradamente y sonrió cuando Dave gruñó de pura excitación. —Primero usaremos el lubricante. ¿Tienes idea de cómo? —Dave asintió mientras perdía su mirada entre las nalgas de Draco. Esparció una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano y luego en la abertura del rubio. Draco gimió ante la sensación. —Bien. —La voz de Draco era baja y necesitada. —Ahora usa tu dedo índice para trazar círculos sobre… ¡Sí, así! —Dave aprendía rápido y era lógico, cosas que Draco apreciaba en la gente, porque de inmediato empezó a trazar círculos con el dedo sobre la piel que lo necesitaba.

—¿Intento…?

—Oh, sí. —Dave empujó su dedo gimiendo al mismo tiempo que Draco. —Gíralo un poco. Ahora para el otro lado. —Draco empezó a acariciarse lentamente. —Otro más. —Dave utilizó un poco más de lubricante cuando introdujo el segundo dedo. En realidad Draco no lo necesitaba pero le divertía lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo Dave. —Ahora ábrelos dentro de mí, como si fueran unas tijeras. Muy bien. Sí. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, _big boy_. —Draco miró al chico, que exudaba excitación. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y los músculos se veían completamente contraídos. —Eso es todo. Ahora te necesito a ti. —La respiración de Dave se aceleró un poco más; retiró los dedos del interior de Draco, se colocó un preservativo y extendió una capa de lubricante extra sobre su polla cubierta de látex. Finalmente, colocó la punta de su miembro en el culo de Draco pero éste lo detuvo sujetando sus brazos. —Esto tienes que hacerlo un poco fuerte para mí, ¿sabes? Ya tengo cierta experiencia y sé que me gusta así. —Dave humedeció su labio inferior y sonrió tenuemente.

—Ok.

Dave entrecerró los párpados, contrajo la mandíbula y se empujó con firmeza en Draco, dándole una fuerte embestida, hasta estar completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Dave enterrando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de Draco.

—Ok, ok. —Draco respiró profundamente. —Lo has hecho genial. Ahora necesito que te concentres en mi voz, ¿bien? —Draco estaba listo para que Dave se moviera pero sabía que si el chico lo hacía corría el riesgo de venirse sin remedio.

—Esto… Eso… —Dave tragaba saliva e intentaba recuperar algo de autocontrol.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Necesito que respires lentamente. Toma aire. —Dave inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones podían mantener. —Ahora suéltalo despacio, muy lento. —Dave se fue relajando poco a poco. —Listo, muy bien. ¿Crees que podrás…?

—Sí. —Una última respiración y Dave se retiró casi por completo del interior del rubio.

—¿Sabes cómo lo quiero? —Dave asintió. —Mueve un poco el ángulo. —Dave lo hizo cuando embistió de nuevo a Draco. —Sí, bien. Otro poco más. —Dave lo hizo de nuevo provocando que Draco gimiera fuertemente. —Justo ahí, _big guy_. Hagas lo que hagas no te olvides de ese lugar. —Dave bajó los parpados una vez más y se tomó un segundo antes de continuar.

Las embestidas fueron profundas y fuertes hasta que Draco empezó a pedir más, más rápido, y Dave lo hizo. Movía su cadera justo como el rubio se lo pedía sin dejar a la vez de besar la piel de Draco, su cuello, sus pezones, pero sobre todo sus labios. Draco terminó enredando las piernas en la fuerte espalda de Dave mientras con los dedos marcaba los bíceps del muchacho. Dave levantó a Draco de la cama para cambiar de posición, de esa forma el rubio quedó encima de él y se pudo mover con libertad mientras Dave lo observaba subir y bajar sollozando completamente entregado.

Draco miró el cuerpo del chico: los músculos de los pectorales y el estomago estaban tensos y firmes, los pezones estaban duros y una capa de sudor perlaba su cuerpo haciendo que los vellos que cubrían su torso se vieran aún más oscuros. Las grandes manos de Dave recorrían sin ningún pudor su cuerpo y se colocaban en su cadera constantemente para ayudarle en el movimiento. Draco se acarició rudamente, sabía que Dave estaba a punto de correrse y él lo quería hacer antes que su amante.

El contacto con los ojos de Dave lograron que Draco se corriera en medio de un maravilloso orgasmo. Un par de embestidas más y Dave Karofsky soltaba un sonido completamente salvaje mientras se corría. Los espasmos del orgasmo de Dave eran envidiables y Draco se enorgulleció de ello. Después, el rubio se desplomó sobre el chico completamente agotado mientras Dave salía de él y arrojaba el preservativo a la papelera.

—¡Joder!

—Exactamente, Dave. Esto es joder_._ —Ambos rieron. Draco cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba perezosamente los laxos brazos de Dave.

—¿Estuvo bien? —Draco abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a Dave. Sabía que el chico no preguntaba por compromiso, de verdad quería saberlo. El Slytherin lo besó y luego le sonrió.

—Claro, fue genial. Y no lo digo sólo por cumplir. De verdad eres un amante apasionado, salvaje y cuidadoso. Quien este contigo jamás tendrá queja.

—No lo creo. —Y de nuevo apareció el chico tímido que no pegaba nada con el hombre que le acaba de pegar ese tremendo polvo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Dave! Mírate. Eres un chico atractivo, varonil, fuerte, _top_ por naturaleza y, créeme, cualquiera sería feliz teniendo ese pedazo de pasión que tú tienes en la entrepierna. —Dave tuvo la buena puntada de sonrojarse. —No te avergüences por las virtudes que tienes, _big guy_. Sólo tienes que alejar tus miedos y podrás competir con cualquier novio sexy. —Dave elevó una de sus cejas e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Gracias por decirme eso. —Dave rodeó el cuerpo de Draco con los brazos. —Gracias por todo.

—No te pongas sentimental, esto no ha sido un favor. No seas tonto, prácticamente tuve una erección cuando te vi. Y eso que estabas tendido en el suelo.

—¿Sólo porque soy _top _por naturaleza? —Draco sonrió.

—En las relaciones, mi querido Dave, las posiciones vienen y van, lo importante es de lo que se tenga ganas en cada momento. ¿Entiendes? —Dave asintió riendo. —Bien. Ahora vamos a dormir porque mañana tengo un día muy pesado.

—Yo tengo que irme mañana. —Hubo un leve tono de tristeza en la voz de Dave.

—Bueno, entonces a dormir porque esto de dar clases me ha dejado muerto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Draco invitó a desayunar a Dave, quien parecía haberse quitado gran parte del peso de sus hombros e incluso empezó a bromear con él. Para Draco fue un gran descanso de sus problemas con Harry, de sus negocios, de las presiones del mundo mágico… Dave Karofsky de Lima, Ohio, y sus dieciocho años le habían dado un respiro a su vida, un polvo rejuvenecedor.<p>

Después de comer, Draco llevó a Dave a su hotel. Al estacionar el rubio notó como cierto pesar se instalaba en los ojos del muchacho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dave suspiró.

—No sé qué haré cuando regrese a casa. —Draco llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca de Dave y para acariciarle.

—Tienes que dejar de actuar, eso siempre te llevará a cosas peores. Te lo digo por experiencia y tú sabes…

—Que tienes mucha experiencia. —Draco rió y luego le besó.

—Sí, la tengo, y deberías hacerme caso. No tienes porque sentir miedo, tus padres te quieren y te entenderán. Y por lo que la gente piense ni te preocupes; mándalos a la mierda. —Dave negó.

—Tú lo haces ver tan fácil. Yo no…

—Vamos, vamos. No hagas que cambie de opinión sobre ti. No te digo que llegues a tu casa y enfrentes a todo el mundo, sólo piénsalo y recuerda que lo más importante es sobrevivir y luchar por ti. Nada de miedo, Dave. Así conseguirás a tu chico.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, si sonríes más no creo que él pueda decirte que no. Nadie puede decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

—Nadie puede decirle que no a tus ojos grises.

—Lo sé. Ahora baja, _big guy_, tienes una guerra que ganar. Pero antes dame mi beso de despedida. —Dave lo besó de nuevo con el mismo ímpetu que había mostrado durante la noche. Draco metió una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa de Dave. —Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿ok?

—Lo haré. Draco, si él sabe lo que vales regresara, y si no lo hace es porque es idiota. Vales mucho más que una familia adoptiva y unos tontos principios.

Con eso, Dave bajó del coche y entró al hotel. Draco supo que había hecho un amigo pero, sobre todo, se sintió renovado para seguir luchando.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer crossover satisfaciendo mis dos obsesiones con Glee y Harry Potter y todo gracias a Xanath.<strong>

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Este fic puede continuar si les gusto. Claro que continuaría con la historia de Draco con Harry, Neville y uno que otro personaje de Harry Potter.**

**Un abrazote para Xanath que me pidió esto desde hace semanas y ahora lo público porque quiero que sonrías muñeca.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Por más que suplique no me abandones; dijiste no soy yo, es el destino. Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba, tenía que elegir otro camino._

**_Samuel Parra_**

* * *

><p>—Baja tus sucios zapatos de mi escritorio. Sabes que odio cuando haces eso —Neville ni siquiera se inmutó. Con un movimiento de varita apareció un taburete donde puso los pies después de bajarlos del escritorio y siguió leyendo el Profeta como si nada.<p>

—Buenos días para ti también Draco, pensé que te quedarías una semana en casa después de haber ido a América, ya sabes, por aquello de pescar una terrible enfermedad muggle —Draco rodó los ojos, no le contestó a su amigo, prefirió irse a sentar al sofá mientras checaba su móvil—. ¿Algún muggle inocente que cayó en tus garras?

—En mis colmillos, querido y sí, claro que cayó. Siempre lo hacen —Draco observó como Neville se encogió en hombros y siguió leyendo.

Algo andaba mal, Draco conocía muy bien a Neville y su actitud era extraña, eso quería decir que _algo_ había pasado mientras él estaba fuera. Un _algo_ que tenía nervioso a Neville y por eso se estaba defendiendo con esa actitud indiferente.

—Draco —Neville bajó el periódico y miró a su amigo—, lo anunció. Harry se casa en un mes —Draco simplemente suspiró y siguió viendo su móvil—. Draco, ¿me escuchaste? Harry se va a casar.

—Te escuché la primera vez Neville. Bien por él —El Gryffindor se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la oficina, Draco aprovechó para sentarse en su sillón.

Neville había dejado el Profeta abierto en la página donde se anunciaba el matrimonio entre la pareja dorada. Harry sostenía delicadamente una de las manos de Ginny Weasley. Ambos le sonreían a la cámara pero ninguno parecía verdaderamente contento de estar ahí. Draco sintió una infinita lástima por los dos, independientemente de su corazón roto. No le deseaba ningún mal a Harry. Draco era un fiel creyente del karma y no quería más karma negativo para su vida.

—Draco, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —El Slytherin levantó su gris mirada y negó levemente.

—¿Felicidades? —El rostro de Neville se desencajó y empezó a manotear.

—¡Por Godric, Draco! Se supone que es el hombre que amas y estás como si nada —Draco dejó su móvil sobre el periódico y resopló.

—Mira Neville yo no puedo hacer nada. Si Harry decidió casarse bien por él —El móvil de Draco sonó con la melodía de _Beat it_. El rubio sonrió como si nada. Neville lo conocía la suficiente como para saber que en ese momento Draco no quería seguir hablando de eso

—¿Quién es? —Draco le dio a Neville una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

—¿Celoso Longbottom? —El castaño suspiró para sus adentros.

—Curioso, ¿no me digas que es el muggle con el que te acostaste? —Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir con su celular—. Tú nunca le das el número de tu móvil a nadie, ¿quién fue el muggle? —Draco se carcajeó un poco.

—Ahora si estas celoso. Fue sólo un chico que estaba muy asustado, fue su primera vez. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me enterneció, hubo un clic y le di mi número —Neville elevó una de sus cejas y caminó hasta Draco.

—¿Un chico? ¿Qué tan chico? —Draco se lo pensó un poco y luego siguió con su móvil—. ¡Draco!

—No sé, dieciséis —Neville contrajo sus maxilares—, diecisiete —Los ojos de Neville centellaron—. Bien, no lo sé, ¿ok? Pero fue consensual y él estuvo muy feliz de aprender todo lo que necesitaba para ser un buen _top_ —Neville rodó sus ojos con exasperación.

—Draco eso es un delito. Follar con un menor, con o sin su consentimiento es un delito. No importa quien este arriba o abajo.

—Bueno, pues ya pasó y aquí esto —Draco volvió a sonreír para desesperación de Neville.

—Sabes que deberíamos de hablar de lo que está pasando con Harry. Draco yo… —En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Señor Malfoy, el profesor Snape quiere verlo.

—Hazlo pasar por favor —Neville respiró un poco. Draco notó su incomodidad y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sabes, ya eres un mago grande Neville —dijo el Slytherin en un tono como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño—. Deberías ser capaz de dejar esto atrás —Neville lo miró seriamente.

—Tú no quieres hablar de tus problemas, así que no tenemos porque hablar de los míos —Draco volvió a sonreír para desesperación de Neville. Severus Snape ataviado en su acostumbrado conjunto negro entró al despacho. Las miradas del profesor y Neville se cruzaron.

—Longbottom.

—Profesor Snape —Draco suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Cómo estás padrino? ¿A qué debo la amena visita? Tal vez fuiste llamado como caballería por si me ponía histérico o algo por el estilo —Severus elevó su ceja derecha sin decir más.

—No fui _llamado_ como tú dices pero si, venía a ver qué tal estabas —Draco apoyó sus espalda completamente sobre el respaldo del sillón y miró indistintamente a Neville y a su padrino.

—Bien, vamos a dejarlo en claro esto porque no quiero repetirlo. Amo a Harry, ustedes tal vez son las únicas dos personas que conocen perfectamente mis sentimientos por Harry y como empezó todo esto. Pero si Harry quiere casarse yo no puedo hacer nada, no más de lo que ya hice. Es su decisión casarse con Ginny Weasley y no pienso hacer un plan maquiavélico para darle celos o aparecerme en su boda para decirle que yo soy la única persona que podría hacerle feliz. Ni pienso casarme despechado con una hija de buena familia, simplemente seguiré con mi vida. Durante la guerra, me prometí que si salía vivo de ella, haría lo que fuera necesario para ser feliz. No me detendría ante nada, ni nadie y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Me enamoré de Harry pero si él no quiere estar conmigo pues lo siento. Ya lo olvidaré o tal vez no, pero eso no me impedirá seguir viviendo, feliz y tranquilo.

Neville suspiró entrecortadamente. Severus simplemente miró a Draco con una mueca de desinterés, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera absurdo, sin embargo, Draco sabía que su padrino entendía a la perfección cada una de sus palabras. La guerra había sido cruel con Harry pero también con Draco y los demás Slytherin que no sabían cómo salir de las garras de Voldemort. Haber sobrevivido significó para todos un logro mayúsculo.

—Bien, entonces me voy para mi despacho. Profesor —Antes de salir Neville le lanzó una mirada a Draco que significaba: _no te escapas de esto. Más tarde seguiremos hablando. _

Una vez que Neville se fue, Severus se sentó frente a Draco y lo miró por unos segundos.

—¿Padrino, necesitas algo más?

—De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, sí. No sólo venía para a escuchar tu palabrería emocional —Draco gruñó levemente—. La torre de Gryffindor se está desmoronando.

—¿Esa es una nueva versión de los puentes de Londres? —Severus hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Es en serio Draco. Después de la guerra, el daño estructural del castillo fue demasiado y la torre de Gryffindor se llevó la peor parte, ahora no tarda en caerse de nuevo.

—Espera un momento, ¿qué no se supone que el castillo se mantiene en base de magia?

—Claro que lo hace, ¿por qué crees que la torre no se ha caído aun? Pero estructuralmente necesita que sea resanada.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien padrino. Pero no veo como podremos ayudarte. Nosotros hacemos casas y damos créditos. No sabemos nada de antiquísimos castillos o estructuras mágicas —Severus movió su varita y apareció una edición pasada del Profeta con un gran titular: _Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom ayudan a reconstruir el ministerio de magia. _

—Ustedes trabajaron en el ministerio. Ese lugar tiene magia, tal vez no tanta como Hogwarts pero creo que con un poco de esfuerzo...

—Detente un poco padrino, yo no hice nada en el ministerio. Neville fue quien estudió, encontró hechizos, dio planos y todo eso.

—Entonces, ¿tú qué hiciste?

—Cobrar, y muy bien —Severus le sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, que te parece si hacen lo mismo. Tú cobras muy bien y que Longbottom haga todo el trabajo. Al final, él mismo es un Gryffindor. Además, necesito que el Consejo vea que estoy haciendo algo por los estúpidos Gryffindors, muchas personas no creen que sea un director imparcial —Draco suspiró pesadamente.

—Mira, hablaré con Neville y veremos que puede hacer, ¿ok?

—Bien, pero que sea pronto Draco. No quiero imaginarme lo que dirían las _finas _damas del Consejo si la torre de Gryffindor llega a desquebrajarse.

Cuando Severus se fue, Draco intentó no pensar en la fotografía de Harry y Ginny anunciando su matrimonio. Sin embargo le ganó su lado analítico. Levantó el Profeta y observó al Harry de la fotografía sintiendo gran pena por él. No había chispa en sus ojos. En ese Harry parecía estar extinta toda la pasión que Draco conocía de sobra. La mandíbula de héroe estaba contraída, sus ojos verdes iluminados en sepia parecían fijos en algún punto de la cámara.

Draco prefirió en ese momento quemar el periódico. Él no necesitaba ver la ruina de la persona que amaba. Las decisiones, buenas o malas, son parte de cada uno y sus consecuencias llegan para quedarse. El Slytherin contestó el último mensaje de texto que le había enviado David y luego siguió trabajando. Además tenía la idea de investigar qué coño era eso de _espectáculo de medio tiempo_.

Según Dave, su _entrenadora_ había obligado a los chicos de futbol americano a ser parte de algo llamado club Glee. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué iban cualquiera de esas dos cosas que se prometió investigar porque Dave estaba muy emocionado de hacer un número musical con esos chicos del club Glee. ¿Quién diría que Dave Karofsky de Lima Ohio le serviría de distracción a Draco? Era una buena forma de seguir echándole tierra a todo el asunto Potter.

* * *

><p>Para el final de la jornada en la oficina, Draco ya tenía listo el informe del contrato en Estados Unidos, el presupuesto para la construcción de un nuevo condominio de lujo y estaba pensando qué decirle a Neville para que aceptara aventarse el trabajito que Severus quería. Podía apelar a su lado Gryffindor, pero Neville ya había pasado mucho tiempo con él como para que eso no le importara.<p>

Necesitaba una idea nueva y fresca, algo por lo que Neville no pudiera decir que no. Draco sabía muy bien que la reconstrucción de la torre no sería un trabajo fácil. En ese castillo había mucha magia antigua, fantasmas involucrados y hechizos que seguramente nadie conocería. Pero a Neville le llamaban la atención todas esas cosas y las investigaba con alegría. Así que tal vez, con la intención correcta, Longbottom terminaría yendo a Hogwarts sin quejarse.

Como era su costumbre, Neville entró al despacho de Draco sin tocar. Todas las personas del edificio ya se habían marchado para ese momento. El rubio apagó su ordenador para luego mirar a su amigo. Neville Longbottom era una de esas personas que los años le sentaban de maravilla, entre mayor fuera mejor se veía. La edad le había traído a Neville un aire de señor que muy pocos hombres podían pasar por alto.

—¿Nos vamos? —Neville le preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Neville, ¿crees que pueda ser muy difícil hacer un trabajo de restauración en el castillo? —Neville se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Draco y lo pensó por un momento.

—La verdad es que sí, sería bastante complicado. Un reto muy interesante, ¿por qué? —Draco suspiró pesadamente y negó.

—Es que mi padrino quiere contratar a un mago ruso o algo así para que venga a checar la torre de Gryffindor —La mención de su antigua casa provocó que los ojos de Neville brillaran. Draco se imaginó a un lindo gatito que había encontrado una bola de estambre.

—¿Qué pasa con la torre de Gryffindor? —El rubio se encogió en hombros.

—No mucho, según mi padrino debe estar en muy malas condiciones. Hace rato me lo comentó, tiene miedo de que se caiga en cualquier momento. Tú sabes, por todos los daños de la guerra. Según dice, lo único que la mantiene ahora es la magia de sus pequeños residentes —Draco realizó un esfuerzo mayúsculo para evitar que la sonrisa triunfal que pugnaba por mostrarse se quedara dentro de él. El sólo hablar de _pequeños_ hizo que el pecho de Neville se hinchara.

_«__¡Oh, los Gryffindors! Tan sencillos, sólo tienes que apelar a su instinto heroico paternal para que hagan todo lo que uno quiere__»_, pensó Draco para sí mismo mientras observaba a Neville con la más inocente de las miradas que podía tener sin que su amigo sospechara.

—¿Ruso dices? —Draco asintió adquiriendo un matiz de preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo que me preocupa. Espero que las cosas le salgan bien a mi padrino. Tú sabes que el Consejo está sobre él. No muchas personas lo querían de director por todo ese pasado oscuro y malévolo al que están empeñados en ligarlo —Neville resopló completamente indignado.

—Esos estúpidos, no tuvieron suficiente con la guerra que vivimos. Todavía tienen en la cabeza tantos estúpidos prejuicios. El profesor Snape fue una pieza valiosísima para lograr el triunfo de Harry y parece que siempre quieren olvidar eso. Al igual que no escuchan cuando se habla de toda la discriminación a los Slytherin's —Draco asintió. A Neville sólo se le tenía que dar cuerda para que terminara hablando de las injusticias del mundo mágico—. ¿Por qué no le ofreciste al profesor nuestros servicios? —Draco boqueó sólo para parecer sorprendido.

—No pensé en ello. Como tú eres quien se encarga de eso y…

—Habla con él, tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarle. Estamos en buenos términos con la _sociedad_ mágica y así el profesor no tiene porque traer a nadie de otro país para que trabaje en el colegio.

—Podría sugerírselo pero imagino que será mucho trabajo para ti querido —Neville sonrió cálidamente y tomó las manos de Draco entre las suyas.

—No prometo tener la respuesta. Iremos a ver, y si tiene solución entonces veré, ¿ok? —Draco asintió y después elevó sus manos para poder besar el dorso de las manos de Neville.

—Gracias, bueno ahora sí, invítame a cenar.

Neville se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta a Draco quien aun estaba tentado a reír a carcajadas pero se aguantó lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Draco no podía creer que estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts ayudando a Neville con la revisión a la torre de Gryffindor. Eso parecía una mala película americana clasificación B. Con todo ese rojo y dorado, además de los niños corriendo para tomar sus libros o los trabajos olvidados. No podía creer que Neville lo arrastrara hasta ese pequeño pedazo de infierno.<p>

—¿No te trae recuerdos? —Draco rodó los ojos justo cuando entraron al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto grado y encontraron a una parejita bastante cariñosa. Los chicos se separaron en cuanto los escucharon y salieron del lugar murmurando una disculpa. El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico que se le quedó mirando a Neville como si quisiera comérselo. Odiaba esos arranques adolescentes.

—Neville, ¿puedes apurarte con esto? Tanto maldito recuerdo infantil está acabando con mi paciencia —El Gryffindor sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vas al patio para que tomes un poco de aire fresco? Estoy por terminar y lo puedo hacer solito —Draco enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¿No iras a tener problemas con esos adolescentes hormonales que se mueren por entrar a los pantalones de un héroe de guerra? —Neville rió.

—Sé defenderme, no te preocupes. Anda, vete, porque si sigues aquí seguramente terminarás con un ataque de ira incontrolable y eso es lo que menos quiero en el mundo.

Draco asintió y salió presuroso de la torre de Gryffindor. Caminar por el castillo si le dio cierto aire de nostalgia. Aunque Draco estaba feliz de haber salido de ahí con vida, en un principio, por ahí de primero y segundo año Draco fue muy feliz dentro de ese lugar. Las cosas no eran oscuras y pesadas. Las bromas podían ser crueles pero no mortales, al final sólo eran unos niños que estaban jugando y el odio aun no se sentía del todo.

Unos sollozos llamaron la atención de Draco, giró hacia la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y miró a un niño, seguramente primer grado. Traía puesto el uniforme de Slytherin y lloraba incontrolablemente. Draco pensó pasar de largo, a él no le gustaban los niños. Esa había sido una de sus primeras discusiones con Harry. El Gryffindor siempre había soñado con una familia pero Draco no tenía planes de ser padre.

Él siempre había estado consciente de sus preferencias y por ende suprimió toda idea de tener un hijo. Los hombres no se embarazan, biología básica y la idea de adoptar nunca se había arraigado del todo en la mente de Draco. Él estaba bien con la idea de tener una pareja, amarlo y tal vez tener un perro pero de eso a los hijos había tres mundos de diferencia. Draco y los niños pequeños no pegaban ni con cola. El chico frente a él sollozo de nuevo y levantó el rostro para mirar a Draco. El corazón del rubio dio un pequeño tirón cuando vio los ojos verdes del niño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en automático. El niño, un poco aprensivo, lo miró por un momento y luego negó—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —El niño no dijo nada por unos segundos. A Draco le hizo gracias pensar que el chico estaba analizando la autenticidad de la propuesta. Al final, no dejaba de ser un pequeño Slytherin.

—No encuentro el camino a las mazmorras —El niño no había pedido ayuda. Simplemente habló de su problema, era cosa de Draco si le quería ayudar o no.

—Yo también fui un Slytherin —El niño pareció relajarse—, ¿te gustaría que te llevara? —El niño se lo pensó pero luego asintió. Draco le tendió la mano y caminaron con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron a las escalares que daban a la casa de Slytherin el chico se soltó de la mano de Draco, le dio un gracias y le regaló una rana de chocolate. Hacía años que Draco no comía una. Al abrirla, el rubio sostuvo al escurridizo animal, miró el cromo y rió al ver el rostro de Harry Potter en él. Locas ironías de la vida.

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa en la noche y la cena ya estaba servida, Neville le había dicho que si quería salir pero Draco no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Había sido una semana muy cansada y lo único que le apetecía era descansar. Después de cenar se sirvió una copa de <em>Chardonnay du Monde<em> y se sentó en su cómodo sofá mientras cambiaba de canal en el televisor hasta que encontró una película que le pareció interesante. Iba por su segunda copa de vino cuando su móvil sonó.

—Señor Karofsky, ¿no es de madrugada allá en América? —Draco se alegró al escuchar la profunda risa de Dave—. ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que hablar conmigo te hace tan feliz.

—En parte, pero en realidad es porque lo hice —Draco sonrió, Dave le había dicho que no participaría en el espectáculo de medio tiempo. Que era un cobarde y tenía miedo que alguien descubriera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando poder bailar y cantar. Tenía miedo que alguien descubriera que era gay—. Fue increíble, estuve a punto de no hacerlo pero escuché la música, vi a la gente disfrutando, a los chicos tanto del equipo como del club Glee disfrutando y no pude más. Necesitaba ser parte de eso.

—Me da gusto por ti Dave —Draco sabía que lo decía sinceramente.

—Eso no es todo. Ganamos el campeonato y todo estaba genial hasta que —El silencio que llegó hizo que Draco imaginara qué podía haber salido mal—. El hermanastro del chico que me gusta me pidió hoy que fuera a disculparme con él para que pudiera regresar a la escuela y yo me uniera al club Glee definitivamente y yo no… _no pude_ —Draco le dio un trago a su copa imaginando los ojos verdes de Dave llenos de confusión.

—Pasos de bebé Dave. No puedes hacer todo, es un proceso. Por ahora me da mucho gusto que bailaras frente a tus compañeros. Eso te demuestra que siempre puedes disfrutar cosas o situaciones que nunca imaginaste que te podrían gustar antes.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Draco se tomó un segundo para preguntarse si quería hablar con Dave de eso y al final decidió que sí. No tenía porque permanecer con su máscara con él.

—Harry siempre me dijo que quería hijo y yo le decía que nada de niños. Hasta hoy que tuve un encuentro con uno me di cuenta que los niños no son tan malos como pensé y me pregunte si tal vez yo podría —Dave rió a través de la línea.

—Serías un magnifico padre Draco. Simplemente tienes que creértelo, porque creo que no notas toda la paciencia que tienes, ese poder de trasmitir lo que piensas sin ser tan corrosivo.

—Lo dices porque te enseñé a tener sexo. No creo que eso se vea muy bien en una solicitud de adopción —Dave rió de nuevo con esa voz profunda y varonil.

—No lo digo por eso. Lo digo por esto y por cada mensaje tuyo a lo largo de estos días. Nadie ha estado así conmigo nunca y si te tomas estas molestias con un extraño como yo, ¿imagínate lo que harías con tus hijos? Adoptados o no sé qué, serías genial.

Draco y Dave siguieron hablando hasta que el chico de Lima Ohio empezó a caerse de sueño. Prometió seguir llamando e informando de cualquier avance y Draco se alegró por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Para este capítulo le agradezco el beteo a Luxam9. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Me va a extrañar, al __suspirar__.__  
><em>_Porque el suspiro será por mí,__  
><em>_porque el vacío la hará __sufrir__._

**Héctor Eduardo Reglero Montaner**

* * *

><p>—Señor Malfoy, el señor Longbottom lo espera por la línea dos —Draco levantó la mirada del pesado tomo que estaba leyendo.<p>

—Gracias Nora —Su secretaria salió del despacho y Draco descolgó el teléfono—. Dime que es importante porque estaba revisando las utilidades netas del año pasado y sabes que eso es muy complicado —Neville suspiró pesadamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento Draco, sólo te llamo para avisarte que voy a cancelar la cita con la persona de publicidad —Draco apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y se frotó levemente el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo vas a cancelar? —Neville guardó silencio un momento y eso no le gustó nada a Draco que ya estaba empezando sospechar que había algo atrás de todo eso.

—Necesito investigar unos hechizos para mantener la torre sin que se derrumbe. Pensé que esto sería más fácil pero hay demasiada magia involucrada. Seguramente tendré que pasar todo la noche aquí —En ese momento fue Draco el que suspiró. Estaban iniciando una nueva restauración y les urgía la publicidad para, al terminar, poder vender el lugar y no entendía por qué Neville quería cancelar una cita tan importante.

—Puedo ir yo en tu lugar.

—No, en serio no Draco —La rotunda negativa de Neville confirmó las sospechas de Draco de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué es Neville? ¿Por qué no quieres que yo vaya a esa reunión? —Otro gran y contundente silencio de Neville vino después de que hablara.

—Draco… —El Slytherin sabía que su amigo estaba entre la encrucijada de mentirle, no decirle nada o hablar con la total y absoluta verdad—. Es Ginny Weasley la persona con la que me tenía que entrevistar hoy —Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, Neville siempre se iba por la verdad.

—No tienes que cancelar nada Neville, soy tu socio y no me importa reunirme con Ginny Weasley para tratar algo tan importante.

—Pero Draco…

—Nada, no es culpa de ella que Harry se vaya a casar. De hecho me siento un poco mal por ella, años esperándole y luego que Harry se case sin amarla. No creo que vaya a tener una buena vida a su lado —Fuera de todo pronóstico Gryffindor, Neville rio levemente.

—Me siento afortunado teniéndote de amigo. Conocerte tan a fondo me hace quererte más Draco —El Slytherin resopló, cuando Neville se ponía así era insoportable—. Bien, dejo mi estúpido sentimentalismo Gryffindor y te propongo reservar en tu restaurante favorito para hacerte más ameno el trago amargo.

—¿En serio crees encontrar lugar en _La Petite Etoile_?—Draco sonrió, _La Petite Etoile_ era su restaurante favorito. Exclusivo, caro y no se podía llegar sin reservación.

—Claro, sabes que me encanta gastar galones en ti —El sarcasmo de Neville hizo que Draco riera con ganas—. ¿ Te parece hoy a las ocho?

—Me parece genial Neville. Mucha suerte con tus hechizos.

* * *

><p>Neville cortó la llamada sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Sabía muy bien que toda esa situación estaba afectando a Draco pero su amigo no decía nada y él quería ayudar porque Draco no se merecía sufrir por nadie y menos por Harry que nunca lo valoró. Neville entendía que debía ser difícil para Harry <em>traicionar <em>a su familia adoptiva pero era peor traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Draco era un hombre fácil de amar pero complicado de tratar. Era exigente, apasionado, huraño en ocasiones y una serpiente muy tratable en otras. Pero todo ese conjunto hacía un gran ser humano, un hombre con el que no era difícil caer perdido y Harry no valoró eso, no valoró haber llegado al corazón de Draco.

—Señor, estos son los tomos que solicitó de la biblioteca. El Director le pide que no trate a estos ejemplares únicos como a sus calderos de pociones —Neville se sonrojó y agradeció que la elfina desapareciera sin notarlo.

Neville abrió el primer tomo del libro de hechizos que solicitó. Todavía no entendía por qué Severus Snape lo seguía afectando a tal grado que tenía que salir corriendo en cuanto lo veía. Había un poco de todo, saber que el actual Director de Hogwarts era su antiguo torturador, recordar lo vulnerable que lo vio en algún punto de la batalla y entender, ahora, por qué los Slytherin eran como eran, hacían que Neville no supiera qué hacer cuando estaba frente a Severus Snape.

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras leía, releía y rectificaba ciertas cosas del hechizo celta que había encontrado para separar la magia de los vivos y de los muertos dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, ese era el primer paso, el segundo sería condensar la magia de los muertos en un lugar o en un objeto custodiado por un gran mago, una vez hecho esto, lo demás sería fácil. Reconstruir, remodelar y hacer ajustes para que lo sucedido no pase más.

El único problema era encontrar al mago capaz para ser el guardián de la magia muerta. Neville estaba pensando en Harry pero hacía años que no se hablaban, más o menos desde que Harry le dijo que jamás sería la pareja oficial de Draco en medio de una reunión de miembros del ED. También estaba Hermione, pero ella le preguntaría, _como siempre lo hace,_ el porqué del distanciamiento entre Harry y él.

Ron se quedaba fuera de la lista porque no hacía nada sin consultarle a su mujer y eso era como tener a Hermione respirándole en la nuca, cosa que a Neville no le gustaba. Si alguien tenía que respirarle en la nuca, era el tipo con el que estuviera follando y no su antigua compañera que era más molesta que el sol del verano a pleno medio día. Draco seguramente le diría que no, al final, era Gryffindor y no Slytherin quien estaba a punto de caer a pedazos.

Exactamente a las ocho en punto Neville pensó en llamar a Draco para saber si la mesa había sido de su agrado y si la selección de vino era la correcta pero se contuvo al escuchar los fuertes pasos de alguien que no podía ser otra persona que el Director de Hogwarts. Neville se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta e intentó no poner mucha atención al estremecimiento que sentía.

—Longbottom —Ese fue el saludo del profesor Snape.

—Buenas noches señor —Severus empezó a inspeccionar los libros que Neville tenía regados por sin ningún lado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿Alguna novedad Longbottom? —Neville bajó sus parpados y contó hasta diez mentalmente. No quería una pelea inútil con el hombre que estaba frente a él.

—Algo así señor —Snape gruñó y Neville no pudo evitar rodar los ojos como signo de su exasperación.

Neville sabía que eso había sido un error. La cara del Director se lo decía; ceja derecha elevada, ojos negros centellantes, nariz ligeramente respingada, labio superior levemente fruncido y por último, la postura corporal que gritaba _la has cagado Longbottom_. Neville contrajo sus maxilares y empuñó sus manos esperando el chaparrón que se le avecinaba.

—¿Algo así Longbottom? Le recuerdo que tengo a todos los mayores durmiendo en la tétrica Sala de Menesteres —Neville no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese punto, la sala no parecía muy diferente a la propia torre de Gryffindor. Aunque suponía que el Director se refería al tétrico pasado del lugar—, y seguramente no tarda alguien en quejarse que discrimino a los tiernos lencitos. Así que por qué no convertimos el _algo así_ en _algo_ completamente concreto y preciso si se puede y no es mucha molestia.

Neville se sintió de vuelta al tercer grado del colegio. Recordó su _boggart_ y su fría mirada. Obviamente Severus Snape no era más su boggart; Neville había visto demasiado odio y destrucción como para que su mayor temor siguiera siendo su antiguo profesor de pociones pero aun así, la actitud del Director le recordaba demasiado sus añejas inseguridades. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Draco diciéndole _no seas idiota, ya no eres un niñato de trece años que tenía miedo de hacerse una paja nocturna. _

—Sabe profesor, lamento que sea tan desagradable para usted tenerme aquí pero no lo hago ni por mí, ni por lo que usted piense o deje de pensar. Estoy trabajando por el castillo que fue mi hogar hace años —La voz de Neville se hizo más profunda, enderezó sus hombros y miró directamente a los ojos del Director—. Sé que para usted sigo siendo el mismo revienta calderos de hace años pero le quiero hace notar que ya he crecido. Voldemort, además de dejarme sin padres, me dio mucha seguridad para poder enfrentarme a mis temores por fracasar y después de eso encontré en lo que soy bueno. Que es, básicamente esto —Neville señaló el montón de libros apilados en la mesa de centro de la torre—, leer muchos libros con páginas amarillentas para encontrar hechizos que sean capaces de restaurar la estructura y magia de un lugar. Y sólo para terminar con esto durante esta noche, le informo que sí tengo un _algo _concreto y preciso —Neville tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y se lo levitó al profesor Snape—. Como notará, sólo necesito un mago que sea el guardián de la magia de los muertos —Severus Snape estudió un poco el texto y después miró a Neville.

—Yo seré el guardián —Neville estaba a punto de guardar sus cosas cuando escuchó las palabras del profesor Snape, fuertes y claras.

—Pero…

—En el libro no dice nada sobre que el dueño o señor de lugar participe, así que tomando en cuenta que este es mi colegio, ¿quién mejor que yo para guardar algo que tenga que ver con él? —Neville boqueó levemente y no supo que decir.

Él sabía que no había ningún problema por la jerarquía del profesor Snape pero aun así no se sentía del todo tranquilo al trabajar tan de cerca con él. Aunque también Neville se hacía a la idea de tener que dejar ese estúpido miedo que sentía por Severus Snape.

—Muy bien señor. Trabajaré en el hechizo y mañana lo podremos llevar a cabo —Severus lo miró fijamente. Neville se sintió cohibido pero no apartó sus ojos.

—Hasta mañana Longbottom.

Severus Snape dio media vuelta y se marchó de la torre de Gryffindor. Neville soltó todo el aire que tenía y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala común. Eso había sido agotador, el primer enfrentamiento verbal con el profesor y él seguía vivo, debía haber algún tipo de medalla por eso.

* * *

><p>Draco miró todo el lugar y sonrisa casi imperceptiblemente. Neville siempre era del tipo que pensaba en todo; la mesa que más le gustaba, el vino que le gustaba, casi estaba seguro que el postre del lugar también sería muy cercano a las tartaletas que eran sus preferidas. Lo que le sorprendía un poco era que Neville no le hubiera llamado ya para saber si todo lo seleccionado era de su agrado.<p>

Después de dos copas de vino, Ginny Weasley arribó al lugar. Draco la observaba perfectamente desde donde estaba. Por eso le gustaban tanto esa mesas, era el lugar estratégico para ver todo lo que sucedía en el lugar. Ginny Weasley llevaba puesta una gabardina color miel, el pelo rojo le llegaba a los hombros pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Draco era esa sonrisa apagada que le dirigía a todo mundo menos a él, porque en cuanto lo vio sentado en el lugar de Neville, terminó poniéndose seria.

—Buenas noches —Draco la observó tragar saliva.

—Hola Ginny Weasley.

Tras la guerra, las asperezas entre los Weasley y los Malfoy habían quedado muy apegadas. Draco no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny Weasley como la chica que lloraba por las noches cuando veía a sus amigos sufrir las consecuencias de seguir con la resistencia en el castillo. Más de una vez Draco vio como Ginny curaba a Neville y otros Gryffindor de sus heridas.

—Pensé que vería a Neville —Draco se permitió servirle un poco de vino que Ginny bebió gustosa.

—Está muy ocupado en el colegio. Tuve que venir yo, espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada Draco. Me gusta la idea de trabajar con ustedes y más en algo tan grande.

* * *

><p>Trabajar con Ginny Weasley había sido un viaje bastante raro para Draco. La más pequeña de los Weasley estaba llena de ideas, quería hacer las cosas muy bien y en grande. Además siempre consultaba a Draco sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo para que fuese mejor. Lo único raro era notar como la mirada de Ginny perdía su brillo cuando alguien, nunca Draco, le habla de su futuro matrimonio. Era como si Ginny perdiera todo rastro de felicidad y eso le brincaba mucho al Slytherin.<p>

Una de tantas tardes afuera del complejo ya terminado, Ginny estaba tomando unas fotografías que mandaría al Profeta, Draco observó a una mujer acercándose a Weasley para felicitarla por la boda. La futura novia sonrió como siempre pero las palabras de la mujer debieron pulsar un botón en el interior de la leona. Uno que la hizo salir corriendo del lugar con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Draco la siguió de inmediato, la encontró unas cuantas calles arriba del complejo. Estaba llorando y sostenía la cámara fotográfica como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Weasley, ¿estás bien? —Draco colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ginny. Esta se estremeció y empezó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Yo no amo a Harry y sé que él tampoco me ama —El Slytherin se congeló, no esperaba una confesión tan fuerte—. Él ama a alguien más, lo sé. Pero se casa conmigo por lo mismo que yo lo hago, por mi madre. Ella no ha sido la misma desde que Fred murió y perder a Harry la mataría. Yo tenía la idea de que un día Harry me dejaría para estar al lado de la persona que de verdad ama, no quiero cargar con las consecuencias de terminar esto. Soy tan cobarde Draco —La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente.

Draco comprendió muy bien los temores de Ginny Weasley. Ella quería que alguien más, en este caso Harry, cargara con todas las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Era más fácil hacerse la victima que ser el victimario. Un momento después, Ginny se recompuso, limpió sus lágrimas y para horror de Draco lo miró con cariño.

—Gracias Draco, lamento que vieras esto pero te agradezco que me escucharas. Nunca había hablado de esto y sé que a ti no te interesa.

—Vamos, déjalo ya Weasley. No es como si fuera a vender la noticia en el Profeta —Ginny sonrió—. Todos nos quebramos en algún momento.

—Tú nunca te has quebrado a pesar de todo.

—No donde tú me hayas visto. Anda, vamos por tus cosas, te doy la tarde libre.

* * *

><p>Por la noche Draco llegó a su departamento agotado. El día había tenido dos grandes y ridículas situaciones. Primero lo sucedió con Ginny Weasley y segundo Neville diciéndole que cenaría con Severus para festejar que el hechizo había salido muy bien. Draco miró hacia su móvil sin saber muy que hacer, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decidirse el móvil sonó.<p>

—¿Qué tú no duermes? —Dave resopló divertido.

—Hoy no, estuve como dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Durante la tarde lo vi con su novio, fueron a la escuela para una ridícula tontería del club Glee. Peleamos y alguien escuchó sobre cómo soy un cobarde por tener miedo a que se descubra _la verdad _—Dave gimió frustrado y Draco rio.

—Vamos, vamos grandote. Sabes que tarde o temprano todo se sabrá, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero me gustaría que fuese cuando estuviera más listo. No sé, por lo menos cuando Kurt no me odiara tanto.

—Todos quisiéramos que las cosas se solucionaran en el momento en que nos apetece y como por arte de magia. Tú no has hecho mucho para que el chico deje de odiarte, porque no creo que ayude mucho eso de golpear a su novio.

—Yo no golpeé a nadie. Simplemente nos empujamos, además no sé qué podría hacer para mejorar las cosas. Kurt no dejaría que me le acercara ni por error.

—Bien, no te mortifiques, ¿ok? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto déjame contarte lo que me pasó hoy —Draco le contó toda la historia.

—No lo puedo creer, vaya tipa —Dave resopló indignado —. Ella tampoco lo quiere pero no dice nada porque no quiere cargar con la culpa de haber sido quien termino con todo, ¿y tu chico no se da cuenta de nada? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que se debe a años de cumplir con los deseos de los demás —Dave suspiró exasperado.

—¿Seguro que lo quieres? Creo que podrías conseguirte algo mejor. Draco, eres el sexo caminando, además de un gran ser humano —eso último logró que Draco aumentara el cariño que ya le tenía Dave. Eran muy pocas las personas que lo consideraban un _gran _ser humano.

—Alguien tienen que defenderlo de sí mismo. Además creo recordar que ese chico que a ti te gusta no es precisamente una perita en dulce. Que es bastante exigente y a ti te trae loco.

—Sí pero no es lo mismo. Kurt no me quiere y nunca lo hará, en cambio Harry estuvo contigo, ¿por qué no valora el tiempo que vivió a tu lado? Independientemente del maravilloso sexo que pudieron haber tenido ustedes dos. Sé que hubo intimidad de pareja, contarse planes y pensar en el futuro. Un hombre que no defienda lo que siente por ti no vale la pena Draco.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Dave…

—Me basto lo que vi y sentí. Por mi puedes ser Jack el Destripador y aun así seguirás siendo un gran ser humano.

—Sabes Dave, si te mostraras así de apasionado con ese chico bonito, no creo que él pudiera rechazarte.

—Para él esto sería una demostración de mi fuerza bruta. Pero te juro que en ocasiones quisiera ir a buscarlo y estamparlo en una pared para besarle a mi antojo. Le demostraría que soy yo quien puede hacerlo feliz y no ése estúpido enano.

—Vaya que tu chico se pierde mucho contigo —Draco se imaginó el furioso rojo que debió aparecer en las mejillas de Dave con ese comentario.

—Tuve un buen maestro.

—Lo tuviste y todavía lo tienes ¿ok?

La conversación siguió con todo tipo de tonterías por parte de los dos. Al terminar de hablar con Dave sobre todo lo ocurrido en las semanas, Draco se sintió mucho mejor. Le liberaba poder hablar y así también aprovechaba para reacomodar las ideas en su cabeza. Harry y Ginny no se amaban pero aun así se casaban, típico de los Gryffindor, andar haciendo algo por los demás a pesar de que ese algo les costase la vida o la felicidad.

Draco se dividía entre ver a Harry y hablar con él o dejar que las cosas siguieren su cauce aunque este fuese un enlace sin amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo voy? ¿Notan mis negras intenciones? Jejejejejeje, no les adelanto nada pero las cosas van poniéndose interesantes. Bueno, para mí que soy la que escribe esto, tal vez a ustedes no les vaya gustando ^^. <strong>

**La Petite Etoile**** es el nombre de restaurante de Draco en Sólo vivir, un fic de Livia y lo menciono en este fic como un pequeño homenaje a esa diosa del Slash en español**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Luxam9, eras una diosa corazón. Nos vemos el lunes aquí y el viernes en Somebody to love.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Dave, ¿quieres calmarte por favor? —Draco caminaba apresuradamente saludando a sus empleados mientras intentaba poner atención a las balbuceantes palabras de Dave Karofsky.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Draco gruñó exasperado mientras dejaba caer su portafolio sobre un restirado con el diseño nuevo de los departamentos. El Slytherin levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ginny Weasley mirándole expectante.

Draco le dio una leve checada pero no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado atendiendo la crisis de Dave, le hizo una señal a Ginny para que le esperara un poco.

—Claro que lo entiendo dulzura pero si me dieras oportunidad de hablar podría decirte que lo sucedido no es tan malo. Puedes sacarle mucho provecho.

—¿Cómo pretendes que le saque provecho a eso? Santana López, la peor bruja de McKinley, descubrió que soy gay, ¡y me está chantajeando! —Draco retiró un poco el teléfono ante los gritos de Dave.

—Bien grandote, has un ejercicio conmigo —Dave resopló indignado y queriendo discutir—. Nada, nada, has esto conmigo. Respira profundamente —Draco sintió el titubeo de Dave pero luego, a regañadientes, hubo un gran respiró por parte del chico—. Muy bien dulzura, ahora suelta poco a poco el aire —Dave lo hizo muy lentamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando follamos e hiciste lo mismo? —Dave soltó una risilla entrecortada. Draco pudo sentir la mirada curiosa de Ginny pero no dijo nada, ya más tarde trabajaría con las consecuencias de esa llamada.

—Gracias —La voz de Dave sonaba menos condensa—, y perdón. Es que necesitaba explotar, ahora me doy cuenta que estoy muy fuera de lugar —Draco de pronto sintió la necesidad de estar al lado del chico y abrazarle. Él sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse perdido pero sobre todo, solo—. Ahora sí, sexy rubio dime, ¿cómo puedo sacar provecho de toda esta mierda?

—Muy sencillo grandote —Dave bufó—, mira, dices que Santana te descubrió por estarle viendo las nalgas a un rubio equis. De hecho debería estar molesto contigo por andar traicionándome con rubios cualquiera, sabes que sólo te comparto con ese tal Kurt y sólo porque ya lo amas.

—Draco, al punto por favor, sexy —Draco sonrió, Dave sonaba un poco divertido y apenado.

—Únete a ella, has esa estupidez de disculparte con el club Glee y luego utiliza todo eso para llegar a _Bonito_. Tú quieres tenerlo cerca y alejarlo de ese enano que tiene por novio, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —dijo Dave como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Bien, pues aprovecha esto. Habla con el director, dile que quieres disculparte con Kurt y asegúrale que puede regresar a McKinley porque _tú_ estarás ahí para protegerlo. Puedes o no decirle cual es el fondo de todo esto. Sin embargo debes cumplir con él y protegerlo, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

—No pienso lastimarlo si regresa y me aseguraré de que tenga un buen regreso —Draco extendió su sonrisa.

—Ese es mi chico, ¿ves como puedes sacarle provecho a la peor de las situaciones? Llámame cuando muevas las piezas, ¿ok?

—Gracias de nuevo Draco. Hablar contigo fue lo mejor.

Draco cortó la comunicación, estaba contento de haber ayudado a Dave. Ese chico parecía, en ocasiones, más confundido que Harry Potter y eso ya era decir bastante. Potter era el hombre más confundido del planeta. La mirada de Ginny Weasley era todo un poema, Draco no quería ni imaginarse lo que seguramente estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Alguien especial? —Draco imaginó que la preguntita se debía a la natural curiosidad de todos los Gryffindor.

—Mucho, es un chico muy especial para mí —Ginny le sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que había encontrado la cura para la hambruna mundial. Weasley se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un apretado abrazo.

—Me da mucho gusto por ti Draco —le dijo cuando se separó de él—. Sé que no fuimos amigos en el pasado pero cuando terminó la guerra comprendí muchas cosas de ti. Los Malfoy y los Weasley no somos tan diferentes, siempre hacemos lo que sea por nuestros seres queridos. Quizás no seguimos las mismas normas, pero el fondo en sí es el mismo y éstas semanas aquí, trabajando contigo, me ha dado la oportunidad de ver lo bueno que eres en el trabajo y lo mucho que te gusta ayudar —Draco estaba sorprendido ante la efusividad de la Gryffindor—, y me da un gusto enorme que tengas a un chico en tu vida que te haga tan feliz.

El Slytherin abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían de él porque en realidad no sabía ni que decir. Las palabras tan honestas de Ginny Weasley le cayeron como plomo, él sabía muy bien que la chica no mentía. De verdad estaba contenta por _el amor _que existía en su vida, ironías de la vida: En realidad Dave no era más que un amigo en que Draco veía mucho de sí mismo; y Ginny, quien proclamaba felicitaciones por el amor, era quien estaba ayudando a destrozar su corazón casándose que con el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida.

—¿Gracias…? —Draco no quiso que la palabra saliera como una pregunta pero no lo puedo evitar. De verdad no sabía que decir.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿fui muy efusiva? Sé que esas cosas no te gustan pero no lo pude evitar. Adoro las historias de amores verdaderos —Un lastimero suspiro salió de la Gryffindor—. ¿Será porque yo no tengo uno? —Ginny le dio una sonrisa triste a Draco.

—¿Has pensado en no casarte? Digo, sabes que Harry está enamorado de alguien más y tú, evidentemente quieres encontrar el verdadero amor, ¿para qué sacrificarte y sacrificarlo a él?

—No quiero ser yo quien termine con la vida de mi madre —Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas—. Sé que ella espera mi boda con Harry desde hace años y si no sucede, sé que terminaría con su vida.

—Puedes hablar con ella, ¿no? Digo, ustedes los Gryffindor entienden los sentimientos y esas cosas, ¿por qué no lo intentas? —Ginny negó firmemente.

—Ella se moriría Draco, sé que lo haría.

Con eso el Slytherin dio por terminada la conversación, se sorprendió al notar que sus sugerencias habían sido genuinas. No sólo por alejar a Ginny de Harry, él de verdad no quería ver sufrir a Ginny Weasley. Estaba sorprendido, muy en el fondo, era un gran ser humano. Compasivo y toda esa mierda que definen a un gran ser humano.

Neville echó hacia atrás su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, aturdido y definitivamente quería dejar de pensar, pero no podía. Todo era culpa de ese maldito y jodido hechizo, ¿por qué el libro no advertía nada sobre la interacción física tan íntima que debía existir entre los participantes? Bueno, no es que fuese muy íntima, pero a Neville se lo había parecido y demasiado.

_Neville tenía el hechizo listo en su cabeza, debía mantener la varita firme para que fuese la primera receptora de la magia de los muertos. Una solitaria gota de sudor bajaba de su sien y corría hasta su mejilla izquierda, tener la oscura y penetrante mirada de Severus Snape no ayudaba nada. Pero Neville tenía que controlarse, sólo había una oportunidad para lograrlo. _

—¿_Listo Longbottom? _—_Neville miró al profesor por unos segundos y asintió._

_Preparó su varita, repitió el hechizo e hizo el movimiento adecuado al momento preciso. Sintió como su varita se llenaba de una inexplicable fuerza, de pronto la madera se tornó de un color rojo intenso y el color se extendió por todo su brazo. Era momento, caminó los pocos pasos que le alejaban del profesor Snape. Se colocó frente a él a escasos centímetros, tomó la mano izquierda del Director y la punta de su varita fue a parar a un medallón con un Dragón y una serpiente que pendía del cuello del profesor._

_La magia capturada en la varita de Neville poco a poco se fue drenando hacia el medallón, sin embargo, la fuerza de la magia era tal que Neville terminó colocando toda su mano sobre la varita y por ende en parte del torso de Severus Snape. Miró directamente a los ojos del Director, por primera vez notó que era unos centímetros más alto que su antiguo profesor de pociones. _

_La propia magia que se estaba moviendo hacía que los cuerpos de ambos se juntaran. Neville soltó la mano de Severus y con prontitud lo sujetó de la cadera. Neville tragó saliva al ver como su antiguo profesor abría ligeramente sus finos labios. Hubo un último tirón de magia que empujó más a Neville hacia el cuerpo del profesor Snape. La varita de Neville resbaló y cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco, Neville deslizó la mano que aun tenía en el torso de Severus hasta el otro lado de la cadera del profesor y terminó apoyando su frente en la del Director. _

_Permanecieron así por algunos segundos. Neville tragó grueso, aun podía sentir la magia poderosa fluyendo por toda la torre de Gryffindor. Por sus manos podía notar el hormigueo que había en ellas al estar donde estaban._

—_¿Esta hecho Longbottom? _—_La voz del profesor parecía íntima y más sedosa de lo común. Neville sujetó con más fuerza la cadera de Severus, pero cuando quiso acercarlo más, el profesor colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Neville y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás. _

—_Está listo _—_Neville se alejó definitivamente._

—_Bien, espero que las cosas sean más sencillas ahora. Nos vemos mañana Longbottom. _

Neville había sentido una chispa esa noche, no supo si fue la magia o algo más, por eso invitó a cenar al profesor la noche siguiente. Pero su cena se trasformó en una cena comunitaria cuando el Director lo llevó al comedor de Hogwarts y terminaron cenando con todos los profesores y alumnos.

—¡Joder! —El Gryffindor gruñó desde su sillón, sabía muy bien que si el profesor no lo hubiera detenido, él habría terminado follándole sin piedad sobre el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor—. ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿No te gustó ni un poco? Sé que soy un estúpido Gryffindor pero si Draco me dio una oportunidad tú también puedes —Neville sabía muy bien que el profesor Snape había sentido algo esa noche y odiaba tener que jugar al gato y al ratón con un Slytherin.

Cansado, mortificado y completamente caliente, Neville salió de su despacho. Necesitaba un trago. Habría llamado a Draco para que lo alcanzara pero sabía que el rubio seguramente aun estaba en el edificio y era mejor no interrumpirlo. Le llamaría más tarde para que le alcanzara y le explicara por qué los Slytherin tenían que ser tan complicados.

Neville salió del edificio central de Malfoy & Longbottom Constructions con la idea de caminar hacia su bar preferido que estaba a escasas cinco cuadras. Cuando iba por la tercera sintió que alguien lo perseguía, no apuró el paso, siguió como si nada. Justo antes de llegar al bar, había un callejón. Entró sin más y aprovechó la oscuridad del lugar para esconderse en el quicio de una de las puertas cerradas. Esperó unos segundos, escuchó pasos pero no vio nada, sin embargo no salió de su escondite hasta que vio como un cuerpo emergía de la nada.

Salió de su escondite, tocó levemente el hombro del hombre que de inmediato se giró, Neville sonrió y luego le propinó un excelente izquierdazo a Harry Potter. El héroe del mundo mágico terminó en el suelo del callejón, con la boca llena de sangre. Neville no le dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bar como si nada. Entró al lugar y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

—Dame un _Hennessy _—El primer trago del Coñac fue glorioso para Neville. Necesitaba algo fuerte para olvidar todo, incluso lo sucedido en el callejón. La puerta del bar se abrió, Neville no necesitó voltear para saber quien había entrado.

—Veo que te pegó sus gustos snob —Neville no dijo nada, sólo apuró otro trago de su _Hennessy_—. Dame una cerveza oscura, cualquiera mientras sea muggle —El hombre tras la barra llegó con el pedido de Potter en un pestañeó. El Jefe de los Aurores de inmediato se bebió medio contenido de la botella.

—¿Qué quieres? —Potter dejó la botella sobre la barra limpiándose de la boca rastros de sangre y alcohol con el dorso de la mano.

—Evidentemente no quiero otro de estos —Se tocó la mejilla amoratada. Neville se limitó a terminarse su coñac y a pedir otro, Potter hizo lo mismo con su cerveza—. Sabes, siempre pensé que cuando me fuera definitivamente de su lado, tú tomarías mi lugar. Siempre han sido tan unidos que te imaginé a su lado cuando yo ya no estuviera.

Neville se tomó su tiempo para observar a su ex amigo a través del espejo al fondo de la barra. El pelo negro seguía revuelto como siempre y ese era el único signo de antiguo Harry Potter. Los ojos verdes antes brillantes, tenían el matiz opaco de muchas noches sin un buen sueño. Estaba mal afeitado, con cortes en las mejillas y en la barbilla. La ropa era un desastre, la túnica de los aurores brillaba por su ausencia, vestía una camisa negra arrugada, unos vaqueros y botas. Muy diferente a Neville con su traje italiano y corbata de seda.

—Soy su amigo, siempre estaré a su lado —Neville se percató de que él iba por su tercer trago cuando Harry estaba terminando su quinta cerveza.

—¿Quién es? —Neville ni siquiera se preocupó por contestar. Esa pantomima de hombre celoso no pegaba nada con un tipo como Harry Potter—. Pensé que tú y yo siempre seríamos amigos. Nos une haber llevado a la muerte a muchas personas —Por primera vez, en ese incómodo par de horas, Neville se giró para mirar a Harry Potter directamente.

—¿Cómo puedes ofender la memoria de esas personas de una forma tan cruel? Ellos no murieron por ti o por mí. Las personas que lucharon en la guerra y murieron lo hicieron por sus ideales. No por seguirnos a ti o a mí. A nosotros no nos une nada, absolutamente nada —Neville se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada—. Toda tu vida te la has pasado siguiendo los caminos que te trazaron, fuiste el elegido y sufriste porque así lo quisiste, eres Jefe de los aurores porque así tenía que ser y te casas porque es lo normal. Te has convertido en lo que tanto luchaste por terminar —Observó como Potter contrajo sus maxilares y los nudillos de sus manos se ponían blancos de la fuerza que tenía en sus puños—. No eres más que oscuridad y miedo Harry Potter y si Draco está con alguien más, seguro será más feliz que con esto que eres ahora.

Neville tiró un par de galones sobre la barra y salió del bar sin mirar atrás. Le había dolido en el alma ser tan duro con Harry pero tal vez era lo que el héroe necesitaba para recapacitar. Ellos tenían años sin verse y hablarse. Neville jamás aprobó la vida inútil e infeliz a la que Harry poco a poco se fue destinando.

Cuando Draco llegó, tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Las cosas le habían salido de maravilla a Dave y Kurt Hummel estaba de vuelta en McKinley, lejos del enano y más cerca del grandote. Claro que Draco aun no tenía idea de cómo hacer que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran pero ya habría algo, de no ser así siempre estaba el uso de métodos poco ortodoxos, como por ejemplo un buen hechizo de memoria.

Draco estaba pensando en llamar a Neville para ir a cenar pero justo cuando estaba por marcarle a su móvil, Neville Longbottom se apareció en medio de su sala. Su amigo estaba visiblemente molesto y seguramente con algún trago encima.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Alguna pelea con mi padrino? —Neville desanudó su corbata y la dejó en el sofá junto con su saco.

—Harry Potter me siguió hasta el bar para preguntarme con quien estabas saliendo —Draco elevó una de sus perfectas cejas—. Primero pensó que era yo y cuando se dio cuenta que no era así me preguntó por el misterioso hombre —El Slytherin lo miró demasiado extrañado—. ¿Hay algún hombre o debo de preguntar por un _niño_? —El tono de Neville era serio.

—Es un mal entendido. Hace dos días me llamó muy alterado Dave, una chica de su escuela se dio cuenta que es gay y yo le aconsejé algunas cosas. Ginny Weasley estuvo presente mientras hablaba con él, seguro ella escuchó algunas cosas y de eso sacó conjeturas tontas. Tal vez se las platicó a Potter o él las escuchó mientras ella se las contaba a alguien más.

—Sabes que confío en ti, espero que no me ocultes nada. Incluso si es un romance con un chico americano, muggle al cual casi le doblas la edad —Draco no pudo evitar reírse profundamente, tenía gracia, una simple llamada y ya era amante de Dave. Si sólo se habían pegado un polvo, un gran polvo, tal vez la madre de todos los polvos primerizos pero nada más.

—Déjate de tonterías, lo mío con Dave es puro y netamente físico. Somos amigos, él me ve como una especie de mentor por eso me llama constantemente.

—Bueno, eso me tranquiliza —Draco sonrió de nuevo, sin embargo notó que su amigo aun seguía un poco tenso.

—¿Pasa algo más? —Neville se desplomó sobre el comodísimo sofá y suspiró pesadamente.

—Creo que me gusta tu padrino y él jamás me tomará por algo más que su ex alumno revienta calderos —Draco no se esperaba esa.

—¿Mi padrino? ¿Severus Snape? ¿El mismo al que disfrazaste de tu abuelita en tercer año? ¿El hombre que te aterrorizaba a tal grado que terminabas tartamudeando? —Neville asintió completamente avergonzado—. La ostia puta, esto es jodidamente perfecto.

—¿Quieres callarte? Mejor piensa en algo para que tu padrino se pueda fijar en mi —Draco separó las piernas de Neville y luego se echó encima de él apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Neville.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —Neville asintió mientras empezaba a acariciar el platinado cabello de Draco Malfoy—. Bien, entonces algo se tendrá que hacer para que caiga. Digo, ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente? No estás tan mal Neville, seguro puedes despertar pasiones en magos lúgubres como mi padrino.

—En serio necesito ayuda Draco —El rubio asintió.

—Sabes que tendrás todo mi apoyo, arte del engaño y persuasión.

Neville sonrió, Draco no se lo podía creer pero era completamente cierto, su amigo estaba interesado en su padrino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hennessy<strong> es uno de los mejores Coñac que existen._

_Espero que les este gustando, sólo faltan dos capítulos más para su final. _

_Nos vemos el viernes con Somebody to love_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco caminó por su despacho con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Su última conversación con Dave no lo había dejado tranquilo, el chico estaba mal desde su graduación, cuando no pudo salir enfrente de la escuela y bailar con ese chico que amaba. Pero, ¿a quién se le podría ocurrir pensar que eso sucedería así de fácil? Dave ya le había pedido perdón de corazón, había derramado lágrimas liberadoras pero como siempre, ese chico _Kurt_ no había tenido suficiente. Quería más, quería que Dave tomara su oportunidad y saliera mientras tenían de fondo una canción llamada _Dancing Queen_.

¿En serio? Draco podía entenderlo, tal vez ese chico quería que Dave se le lanzara encima después de salir del armario pero, ¿por qué presionarlo? Que se conformara por lo pronto con su enano y que dejara en paz a Dave hasta que él pudiera resolver sus sentimientos. El Slytherin suspiró pesadamente, él mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era superar los sentimientos confusos.

Él necesitó de muchas noches para alejar las pesadillas, para recordar que su tía Bella estaba muerta y que Voldemort no era más que un montón de huesos. Hubo noches en las que aun despertaba con la varita en mano esperando por algún carroñero que quisiera entrar a su habitación para seguir saqueando la mansión. Entonces recordaba que no era más un niño, que la guerra había terminado y que él era libre.

Por experiencia sabía que no se debía presionar a una persona confundida y molesta, por eso se sentía tan enojado con ese chico _Kurt_, ¿no era gay? Él debió saber lo difícil que era salir ante otras personas, ¿cómo pretendía que Dave lo hiciera? Le había roto el corazón de nuevo porque Dave estaba desde hace semanas con un humor de lo más lúgubre y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde, como Draco muchas veces se odio por lo mismo.

A él le hubiera gustado detener a Voldemort cuando entró a su casa, le hubiera gustado acabar con Nagini antes de que se comiera el cuerpo de a la profesora Burbage. Draco era joven, no tenía el valor para decir que no, sin embargo cuando regresó al colegio tuvo que luchar, desde la sombras pero lo hizo. Tuvo el valor de hacer algo.

David era un muchacho, sus problemas no eran una guerra que terminaría con el mundo, él solamente estaba confundido y sus crímenes no eran más que tonterías de un pobre chico asustado que estaba enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo y no pudo lidiar con ello así que tuvo que transformarse, dejar de lado su verdadera personalidad para formarse una que lo protegiera, una con la que pudiera encajar y nadie sospechara de él. Dave se estaba torturando cuando él no era más que otra víctima. Tanto de la sociedad como de él mismo, ni siquiera podía decírselo a sus padres a pesar de saber que ellos no tenían ningún problema con la homosexualidad.

Si él había tenido a Harry, David fácilmente podría tener a Kurt rogando por él. Draco había tenido su segunda oportunidad cuando pudo conciliar consigo mismo todas sus acciones y seguramente David también la tendría, sólo necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Draco suspiró pesadamente, se sirvió el té mientras pensaba en cómo podía ayudar a Dave. La solución llegó casi como un rayo y Draco sonrió de inmediato, era tan sencillo.

Invitaría a Dave a que pasara unas semanas en Inglaterra, inventaría algo para que los padres de David no dijeran nada. Estaba el pequeño detalle de que él era un mago, que trabajaba y vivía en el mundo mágico. Aunque fácilmente podía arreglar eso de trabajar y vivir en el mundo mágico. Tenía un lindo departamentito en el centro de Liverpool y ahí se podían quedar, por lo del trabajo, bueno él era el jefe después de todo.

Así que estaba decidido, Dave Karofsky viajaría a Inglaterra para olvidarse de esa tontería que había sucedido en la graduación. Sólo le quedaba por resolver el detalle de ser un mago y tener que asistir a la inauguración de su edificio, ya pensaría en algo, por lo pronto tenía que convencer a David de dejar esa ratonera llamada Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás loco? —Draco rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de David—. No puedo ir a Inglaterra, ¿qué les digo a mis padres? ¿Me voy con el tipo con el que follé hace unos meses? —Draco sonrió sin querer.<p>

—Podría, es una gran idea —David resopló.

—Draco, te agradezco que me quieras ayudar pero la escuela ya terminó, estaré bien mientras no vea a Kurt y me aleje de McKinley lo más que pueda.

—Ahí lo tienes, puedes venir aquí conmigo. Mira, le diremos a tus padres que harás un intercambio, yo pagaré todo. Tú conocerás Gran Bretaña y te relajarás, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? —Draco escuchó atentamente la reparación de Dave—. Anda, sólo dos semanas y te prometo que después de venir te sentirás mil veces mejor.

—Bien, sólo si mis papás aceptan sin ningún problema —Draco sonrió triunfalmente, claro que aceptarían.

Tres días después Draco esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Dave al aeropuerto John Lennon en Liverpool. Neville seguramente se estaría volviendo loco de la preocupación, le había llamado para decirle que no iría en todo el día a la oficina porque se sentía un poco mal. Por supuesto que Neville de inmediato se ofreció para ir a verle pero Draco lo convenció de que debía estar en las oficinas sobre todo porque tenían el evento de la inauguración y aun no tenían nada planeado.

Si Neville se hubiese enterado que él estaba esperando a su amante de Estados Unidos seguramente terminaba siendo víctima de un buen hechizo. Draco sonrió cuando vio aparecer el cuerpo de David Karofsky entre la multitud de personas que llegaban, los ojos verdes de Dave de inmediato se iluminaron y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese tipo de sonrisas que a Draco le encantaban tanto. Dave caminó hasta quedar frente a él, Draco sabía que el chico no estaba preparado para las demostraciones públicas de afecto y él de hecho no era muy partidario de ellas pero en ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazar a David.

No tuvo que entrar en un debate entre sus sentimientos de amistad hacia David y el Slytherin que vivía dentro de él, Dave lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y le dio un abrazo lleno de afecto.

—Gracias —susurró, antes de soltarlo le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Draco no dijo nada, Dave parecía liberarse cuando estaba fuera de su entorno, el simple hecho de estar ahí disipaba la angustia que Draco había percibido en la voz de Dave unas semanas atrás.

—Vamos, ¿quieres comer algo? —Draco enredó su brazo derecho en el izquierdo de Dave y lo llevó por el aeropuerto.

—Traigo el reloj algo descompuesto, me gustaría descansar un poco si no te molesta —Draco sonrió.

—Para nada, vamos por un taxi.

Al subir al taxi de inmediato se dirigieron al exclusivo complejo de departamentos que Draco tenía en el centro de Liverpool. A medida que el vehículo avanzaba Dave perdía la vista en el rio Mersey, le prestó especial interés al Royal Liver con sus liverbirds.

—Dicen que si los liverbirds se echaran a volar, Liverpool dejaría de existir —Dave observó a Draco y le sonrió.

—Son los guardianes de la ciudad entonces —Draco asintió mientras acariciaba distraídamente el antebrazo de Dave para darle algo de tranquilidad y olvidara la ansiedad del viaje y estar en una ciudad desconocida.

* * *

><p>Al subir al elevador Draco notó que Dave estaba serio, tal vez cansado, el rubio pensó dejarlo en paz por ese día, así podría pensar en qué hacer para tener libres los próximos días y poder llevar a Dave por todos los lugares interesantes de Gran Bretaña. El elevador llegó al penthouse, en cuanto Draco abrió la puerta, Dave arrojó su maleta al suelo y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin para besarlo con la misma pasión que hace meses.<p>

Draco simple y sencillamente se dejó hacer. Dave era joven e impetuoso, lleno de un fuego que Draco admiraba, era una gran bestia que iba por su presa cuando se lo proponía. El Slytherin enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Dave, éste llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas del rubio y lo elevó para empotrarlo en la pared. La polla de David rosaba con la nalgas de Draco y de pronto sintió una enorme necesidad de ser follado por él.

—Quítame los pantalones —Dave se separó de Draco y con rapidez se deshizo del cinturón y botones del pantalón de Draco. Con un solo brazo lo sostuvo y su mano libre empezó a pelear con la prenda hasta que finalmente la arrojó al suelo.

—Lubricante… no tengo —Draco se concentro lo sufriente y apareció el lubricante en su manos que estaban aun sobre la espalda de Dave y se lo lanzó al chico—. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Vas a follarme o no? —Dave abrió el lubricante y se esparció una gran cantidad sobre los dedos, con ellos listos fue buscando entre las nalgas del Slytherin, Draco gimió cuando Dave llegó a su entrada, el chico hizo círculos sobre la piel—. No seas sutil —Dave sonrió.

—Bien —Dave lo penetró sin contemplación con dos de sus dedos.

—¡Sí! ¡Así Dave!

Los dedos de Dave se movían intentando provocar tanto placer como prepararlo para lo que vendría. Draco estaba tan excitado que no podía evitar gemir con desesperación, odiaba los preliminares por eso extrañaba tanto la magia. Lo único que quería en ese justo momento era sentir la enorme polla de Dave en su interior y que el chico le follara con todo lo que tenía.

—Desabotónate la camisa —La voz enronquecida de Dave, llena de deseo y hambre lograron que Draco tragara saliva y obedeciera. En cuanto Dave vio el torso desnudo de Draco llevó su boca directamente a los pezones del rubio.

—Dave para ya, saca esa enorme polla tuya y folláme.

Hicieron malabares para poder desabotonar los pantalones de Dave y en cuanto la polla del chico quedo libre de la tela, Draco la colocó donde debía y se penetró de un solo movimiento. Dave cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, besó a Draco con ferocidad mientras empezaba a penetrarlo. Las nalgas del rubio chocaban con la fría pared, la lengua de Dave se enredaba con la suya y la polla de Dave se sentía deliciosa en su interior, llenándole. Llevándolo hasta el uno de los más altos niveles de pasión orgásmica.

Draco le sacó la chaqueta a Dave y prácticamente le arrancó la camiseta. Necesitaba ver su torso, en cuanto lo hicieron, las manos del Slytherin recorrieron el pecho del chico, Dave gimió cuando los finos dedos de Draco pellizcaron sus pezones y empezó a penetrarlo con más fuerza, tanta que Draco pensó que destruirían la pared. Draco sólo dio un par de caricias a su polla para derramarse sobre el pecho de Dave, bañando sus vellos con su semen. En seguida Dave se corrió gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

—Diablos, te extrañaba —Draco se tensó, no quería que Dave se confundiera.

—Dave… —No pudo continuar porque Dave lo besó profundamente.

—Lo sé, fue confuso al principio para mí. Has sido el primero, el único y sólo soy un chico —Dave tragó saliva y apoyó su frente sobre la de Draco—. Pero estoy enamorado de Kurt y eso no lo puedo cambiar. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, sé lo es esto. Lo tengo muy claro.

Draco no podía mentirse, se sentía más tranquilo con las palabras de Dave. Durante días estuvo pensando qué decirle para que no confundiera las cosas, era normal si lo hacía pero Draco no quería lastimarlo. Incluso había pensado en no tocarlo para no crearle más confusiones pero las palabras de Dave abrían en ese momento un millón de posibilidades para disfrutar esas dos semanas, juntos.

—Bien, gracias pero creo que debemos ir la habitación. Me has follado casi en la puerta de mi departamento —Dave sonrió y empezó a morder ligeramente el cuello del rubio.

—También puedo follarte en tu cuarto, dime que tienes una de esas camas victorianas.

Dave reacomodó su pantalón, sostuvo a Draco de la cintura y lo llevó hasta la habitación siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio. La cama de Draco tenía una cabecera de herrería, Dave la miró y luego observó al rubio para luego arrojarlo sobre el colchón. Cubrió el cuerpo de Draco con el suyo y enterró el rostro en el hueco de cuello del rubio para besarlo y luego susurrarle al oído.

—En un momento más, cuando tú quieras, voy a poner tus manos sobre esa herrería, besaré toda tu espalda y luego voy a follarte. No sabes cómo me va a encantar verte así, completamente dispuesto para mí —Draco tragó el exceso de saliva que tenía en la boca. Increíble pero se estaba excitando de nuevo.

Algo le decía a Draco que ese sería un gran día.

* * *

><p>Neville no entendía qué negocio tenía Draco en Liverpool, amén de que le había costado una vida saber dónde se había metido su rubio amigo. Sabía que Draco no estaba bien, había mucho dolor por todo lo que sucedía con Harry por eso Neville no quería dejar sólo al Slytherin. Esas serpientes parecían duras pero cuando estaban lastimadas les dolía tanto que su herida era muy difícil de sanar después.<p>

Entró al departamento y se encontró con una chaqueta militar que no pegaba para nada con algo de vestimenta de Draco y una camiseta negra bastante grande como para ser de su amigo. Neville echó un vistazo en la estancia que estaba a oscuras y fue a la habitación principal, la cama estaba revuelta y fuera de su sitio original. De pronto escuchó un gemido proveniente del baño, caminó con grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Draco subía y bajaba frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de un hombre al que Neville no conocía pero que estaba seguro de que sería una pesadilla. Seguramente una pesadilla americana; el chico gimió rudamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Draco gruñó un tanto más alto, mordió el cuello del chico y luego se desplomó sobre el torso del muchacho.

—¡Draco! —El rubio levantó el rostro y lo observó—. ¡Te voy a estar esperando afuera! —Cerró la puerta de un portazo, fue al bar de la sala y se sirvió un whisky. Lo último que quería era ver a su amigo follando con lo que esperaba fuera un _mago_ _inglés_ porque la otra opción era una pesadilla.

Media hora después un muy sonriente y recién duchado Draco Malfoy llegó a la sala, fue al bar, se sirvió un whisky y luego caminó con rumbo al estudio del departamento. Neville fue detrás de él con el ceño fruncido, en el estudio Draco estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a Neville con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Dime que es mago —La voz sin convicción de Neville provocó una carcajada de Draco.

—Es Dave —Neville apareció la botella de whisky y se sirvió otro.

—¡¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? Es un muggle, americano y que tiene la edad para ser tu hijo —Neville estaba empezando a ver todo rojo.

—Cálmate, lo tengo todo bajo control. Estamos aquí, muy lejos de Londres y…

—¡Y una mierda! Estás comprometiendo las cosas. ¿Qué tal si el chico descubre que eres un mago? ¿Tienes el valor de borrarle la memoria? —Draco negó.

—Nada pasará, no es como si fuese a sacar un conejo de la chistera, ¿ok? —Neville suspiro ruidosamente.

—Sé que te duele todo lo que está pasando con Harry pero no puedes hacer esto. Ese chico no es para ti —Draco empezó a reír, se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Neville fuertemente.

—No tengo nada con él, sólo follamos y los dos estamos bien con eso. Él está enamorado de un chico de su ciudad y yo pues… lo sabes. No te preocupes tanto Neville —Draco le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta del estudio—. Por cierto, estoy de vacaciones estas dos semanas, ¿ok? Y creo que para la inauguración sería bueno hacerlo en un lugar muggle donde los magos no puedan usar magia, sé que al ministro le encantará mi idea —Neville parpadeó un poco y luego recuperó el habla.

—¿Qué? ¿Draco? No puede hacer esto, te necesito para organizar la inauguración y como que nada de magia —Draco no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando y Neville sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía.

Neville se terminó su whisky y desapareció.

* * *

><p>El castillo de Hogwarts estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad, a Neville le recordaba un poco las noches en las que tenía que escapar de los golpes mientras intentaba que lo estudiantes del colegio no olvidaran los ideales por los que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban luchando. Esos años Neville siempre los recordaría con un sabor agridulce, el mundo mágico por fin fue libre pero también perdieron muchos amigos en el proceso.<p>

Neville llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, encendió todas las luces, el lugar estaba en plena restauración, había un setenta por ciento del lugar ya listo pero Neville se estaba tomando su tiempo. Quería que ese lugar no tuviera la necesidad de pasar de nuevo por eso.

—¿No es muy tarde para que este aquí trabajando Longbottom? —Neville no se giró, siguió en lo suyo.

—No tenía nada que hacer, Draco está viviendo su segundo aire en Liverpool —Severus caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Neville.

—¿El muggle? —Neville no sabía que Severus tuviera conocimiento de los deslices de Draco pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, por lo menos otra persona sabía que Malfoy estaba en peligro por su ego.

—Sí —Severus suspiró.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, Draco cree que ayuda a ese chico y no nota que está poniendo en peligro muchas cosas importantes. Lo único que nos queda es esperar y tener la esperanza de que nada le saldrá mal. Imagino que lo quiere llevar a la inauguración —Neville asintió.

—Quiere que las cosas sean a la muggle, eso tiene un motivo y no creo que sea impresionar al ministerio —Neville bajó la varita y encaró al director. Tragó saliva al verlo sin su acostumbrada túnica, sólo tenía puesta una camisa de seda negra y sus pantalones del mismo tono.

Neville pensó en Draco, follando con un tío que casi tenía la mitad de su edad. ¿Qué podía ser tan diferente entre Severus y él? Tal vez sólo tenía que actuar y luego lamentarse. La vieja filosofía Gryffindor. Se acercó más al profesor y sin decir más colocó sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de Severus y lo besó.

No hubo respuesta pero Neville se sentía feliz por tan sólo haberse arriesgado, cuando se separaron Severus lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Neville no lo pudo evitar se lanzó por otro beso a pesar de esperar el rechazo, uno que no llegó porque Severus llevó sus manos por el pecho de Neville hasta perderse por dentro de su chaqueta.

—No pienso follar en la torre de Gryffindor —dijo Severus separándose un poco del cuerpo de Neville.

—Ok —Neville sujetó a Severus de la cadera y los desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias a mi beta Luxam9, nos vemos el viernes en Somebody to love<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Por causas ajenas a mí (una semana de perros) no puede escribir el capítulo final de este fic. Lamente informarles que el capítulo lo publicare el lunes próximo, espero que eso no le cause un problema y no piensen que dejaré el fic sin terminar. Ese no es mi estilo.

Little lion man era un oneshot escrito para mi hermosa Xanath pero ante la recepción en Slasheaven y que Xanath me pidió continuar pues decidí hacerle unos capítulos más. No les voy a mentir, la falta de comentarios después me bajo mucho el ánimo pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar el fic. Menos porque sólo falta un capítulo.

Somebody to love también tiene su publicación normal con el capítulo 13 que es básicamente un lemmon totalmente. Así que espero que ustedes entiendan y sepan que no es mi intención abandonar ninguna historia.

Aunque les he de confesar que últimamente ha sido muy difícil escribir algo de Harry Potter, no sé porque pero tengo un bloqueo con ese fandom. Sin embargo, como dice mi hermosa Mine, yo no me doy por vencida.

Un abrazote nos vemos el viernes con Somebody.


	7. Chapter 7

—Ginny, cariño podrías dejar en paz el tema de Malfoy y su… _novio_ —Harry intentó que sus palabras no salieran tan estranguladas por culpa de los diferentes sentimientos que tenía en ese momento flotando en su mente.

Estaba celoso como nunca, no conocía al tipo, pero Ginny se la pasaba diciendo que era mucho más joven que Draco. Alto, fuerte; porque los había visto follando prácticamente en seco sobre la pared la oficina de Draco y el chico prácticamente cargaba a Draco en sus fuertes brazos. Todo eso en palabras de Ginny; con un tono fanática loca.

—Y lo mejor es que lo va a llevar a la inauguración del edificio, ¿puedes creerlo? Será fantástico y no podremos utilizar magia para variar. Draco es tan brillante

Harry sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía meses intentado apartar a Draco de su cabeza pero Ginny no se la estaba haciendo fácil. No entendía cómo pero su _novia,_ de la noche a la mañana, había desarrollado un enamoramiento platónico por el rubio y ahora, al parecer, también con el nuevo consolador viviente que tenía Malfoy en su vida.

—Ginny sabes que no creo que me sea posible ir al evento. Es…

—Harry, por favor, hasta mis padres irán y eso que es un evento de un Malfoy —Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y tomó sus manos entre las suyas —. Es importante para mí, Draco y Neville han sido los primeros en darme una oportunidad tan grande —Harry suspiró pesadamente; no podía esconderse de Draco toda la vida.

—Bien, yo… estaré ahí ¿ok?

Ginny sonrió y para tortura de Harry siguió hablando de lo feliz y pleno que Draco se veía con ese chico.

* * *

><p>Neville levantó lentamente un parpado, la luz del sol apenas estaba asomando por el cielo. Con su mano derecha buscó el cuerpo de Severus pero sólo encontró la tibieza de las sabanas. Se giró, frotó su rostro con las manos y alcanzó a enfocar el cuerpo del profesor completamente vestido frente a él.<p>

—Son las cinco de la mañana ¿qué demonios haces de pie y vestido si apenas hemos dormido una hora? —Severus terminó de abotonar su túnica negra y alisó la prenda sin motivo alguno.

—Tengo trabajo Longbottom —Neville gruñó y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Eres el director ¿no puedes tomarte un día? Tuvimos una sesión maratónica de polvos completamente indecentes y me gustaría quedarme contigo en la cama por lo menos hasta que el sol salga —Neville se estaba temiendo que eso fuese cosa de una noche y él sinceramente quería más que eso.

—Ser director de Hogwarts no tiene nada que ver, tengo que ir a trabajar Gryffindor perezoso y me imaginó que tú también tienes que hacerlo —Neville apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Soy dueño de mi empresa, puedo tomarme un día —Severus sonrió tenuemente.

—Bien; yo no. Lo siento y espero que no llegues tarde porque tienes que terminar con la torre de Gryffindor —Severus se acercó a Neville para susurrarle.

—El escritorio de mi oficina es muy resistente ¿no quieres probar? —Neville gimió y aunque pensaba que no tendría una erección tan pronto, su polla se irguió de inmediato —. Nos vemos Longbottom.

—Ey, ¿vas a ir conmigo a la inauguración? —Severus se detuvo un momento, inclinó la cabeza y miró a Neville.

—Depende de cuánto te luzcas hoy con lo de la torre de Gryffindor y en mi despacho —Sin más, Severus Snape desapareció dejando a Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Draco veía los ojos verdes de Dave que mostraban lujuria y un deseo salvaje, eso excitaba aun más al rubio que dejó resbalar un dedo más en su interior. Dave, desde la silla donde estaba amarrado gimió, la muñeca izquierda de Dave se estaba aflojando. Draco sabía que en cualquier momento se soltaría y eso sería peligroso porque Karofsky de verdad se veía como una bestia salvaje a punto de comerse a su presa. Completamente sexy para el rubio, claro.<p>

Draco buscó uno de los consoladores que descansaban en la cama y fue sustituyendo sus dedos con el falo plástico. Hundió su cabeza en la cama, gimiendo por la nueva sensación. En el fondo escuchó a Dave rompiendo uno de los amarres, la silla se estrelló en el suelo y de pronto las grandes manos de David estaban apartando el consolador. De una sola y profunda embestida David lo penetró.

—¿Esto querías? Un polla real en tu delicioso interior, eres un calienta pollas condenadamente sexy —Draco gimió cuando David aceleró las embestidas. Karofsky sabía ser un bruto perfecto y Draco estaba orgulloso de eso. David Karofsky de amante era obra completamente suya.

—Más…

Dave lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera, las penetraciones se hicieron profundas, rápidas y Draco se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando quiso tocarse Dave le sujetó las muñecas y las llevó sus espalda; eso era nuevo pero muy sensualmente torturante. Dave fue más rápido, hacía siglos que Draco no ser corría con solo ser follado pero estaba a punto.

—Te vas a correr con tan sólo esto —Dave dio un embestida brutal que llevó a Draco aun más al límite —. Ese es tu castigo por haberme amarrado y calentado tanto sin dejarme tocarte —Draco se corrió tan fuerte que temió desmayarse.

Ambos cayeron en la cama jadeando, cansados pero muy, muy satisfechos por lo menos por parte de Draco. Dave de inmediato envolvió el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura. A Draco le encantaba esa parte tierna de Dave; era como tener un oso de peluche enorme para abrazar y dejarse abrazar por él.

Draco giró a Dave para poder colocar sus manos en el amplió pecho del chico y jugar con el sedoso vello de su pecho. Dave suspiró satisfecho por la muestra de cariño por parte del rubio; Draco podría acostumbrarse a eso si no fuera por tres pequeños inconvenientes: Dave vivía en otro continente, él estaba enamorado de Harry y Dave estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Kurt.

—¿Estás bien? —David pasó su mano por toda la espalda de Draco causando un leve estremecimiento.

—Sí, algo tenso por lo de mañana —David sonrió y reajustó su abrazo en el cuerpo de Draco.

—No tienes porque, eres magnifico, el evento será único y tú brillaras como siempre. Además, estoy seguro que haremos rabiar a Harry —Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en el pecho a Dave.

—Sabes que esa no es la razón por lo que estás aquí ¿cierto? Lo que menos quiero es darle celos o comportarme como un amante herido. Es su culpa que no estemos juntos y eso es algo con lo que él solito tiene que lidiar.

—Lo sé, sólo que es inevitable que él sienta celos. Por favor, eres el hombre más sexy que he conocido en mi vida ¿no crees que él se sentirá un _poco_ celoso de verte con otro?

—Un poco pero no me importa y a ti tampoco debe importarte. El evento es por mi edificio y nada más ¿ok?

—Ok Lord Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba teniendo problemas con el dichoso evento, para empezar odiaba tener que vestir de etiqueta, luego estaba le hecho de no haber podido despegar su mirada de Draco y el imbécil consolador viviente que le acompañaba. Draco estaba tan guapo como siempre, quizás había aumentado unos kilos pero se veía maravilloso. Cualquier cosa extra en él era un poco más de belleza natural.<p>

El imbécil vibrador viviente era un ropero, un refrigerador, una mole y Harry le hubiese encantado poder decir que una mole amorfa pero no. En realidad el vibrador viviente se veía bien; vigoroso, joven, fuerte y eso estaba matando a Harry porque cada que los veía juntos pensaba en todas las clases de cosas que _su_ Draco podría estar haciendo con ese… _dildo_ caminante.

—Harry querido ¿podrías sentarte aquí conmigo? —Harry miró a la señora Weasley y sonrió. Era un gusto verla fuera de su casa. Se sentó al lado de la matriarca Weasley intentando sonreír —. ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo hijo?

—Muy bien señora Weasley, todo tranquilo gracias a Merlín —ella sonrió mientras asentía. La mirada de la señora Weasley se debió hasta Ginny que estaba hablando animadamente con un grupo de personas. Harry nunca la había visto tan feliz y vibrante, por lo menos no con él.

—Mi hija se ve muy feliz —Harry asintió, justo en ese momento en su campo visual aparecieron Draco y su _dildo_. Se acercaron a Ginny y empezaron a hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Eso casi hace vomitar a Harry —. Deberías ir con ella y saludar a Draco Malfoy, no te he visto hacerlo y aunque no sea de tus personas favoritas a demostrado que es un gran chico y es el jefe de Ginny —Harry asintió sin ánimo.

Caminó hasta la _feliz_ pareja que conversaba con Ginny. Antes de llegar se preparó mentalmente con una copa. Esa sería la primera vez que vería a Draco de frente en toda la noche.

—Oh, Harry —Ginny le sonrió cuando lo vio a unos pasos de ellos —. Estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde estabas. Te quiero presentar al guapo novio de Draco, Dave, él es mi prometido Harry Potter —el dildo humano le tendió la mano y Harry la sujetó con más fuerza de la común, sin embargo el chico le respondió. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Él sabía —. Y recordaras a Draco Malfoy —_más de lo que quisier_a pensó Harry después de estrechar la suave mano de Draco.

—Espero que se estén divirtiendo esta noche —Draco era formal, no parecía afectado por la presencia de Harry y eso estaba matando al héroe —. Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Neville y Severus seguro quieren conocer a David.

—¿Aun no se los presentas? Ya puedo imaginarme porque. Seguramente se la pasaron encerrados en una habitación —Draco tuvo la indecencia de sonrojarse; se estaba sonrojando enfrente de Harry por algo sexual que había hecho con otro tipo. Eso era más de lo que Harry podía soportar.

—Nos vemos Ginny.

La pareja feliz se retiró pero Harry no dejó de mirarlos. Cuando Draco se separó del imbécil consolador humano, fue su oportunidad perfecta para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el rubio. Lo siguió hasta que pudo sujetarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia atrás de la pantalla gigante que estaba en el fondo del lugar.

—¡¿Qué? Es horrible que me hagas esto.

—¡¿Yo? Tú eres el que se ha pasado toda la noche paseándose con ese imbécil —Draco rodó sus ojos.

—_Ese_ es _mi_ pareja ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Harry aferró sus manos en los brazos de Draco y lo acercó a él.

—Basta ya Draco, este juego idiota se termina aquí, no te quiero ver paseándote con ese tipo para ponerme celoso —Draco se soltó violentamente de Harry y lo miró furioso.

—¿Crees que es por ti? ¡Oh, por favor! Seguramente piensas que contrate a Ginny sólo para que ella te hablara de nosotros y no por lo buena que es en su profesión —Harry se mordió el labio inferior —. David no está aquí para ponerte celoso, él está aquí porque yo l quería aquí, porque me gusta su compañía. Te recuerdo que tú terminaste conmigo para casarte con Ginny.

—¿Es serio lo que tienes con él?

—¿Importa? No pienso estar sufriendo por ti. Terminamos; terminaste con lo nuestro porque no tuviste los pantalones para seguir adelante y yo no te juzgo. Pero tampoco voy a esperarte, ni seré tu secreto sucio y menos seré tu amante como en algún momento lo sugeriste —Harry bajó la mirada.

—Draco…

—Lo lamento mucho por Ginny, ella se merece ser feliz y sé muy que tú no serás capaz de que eso suceda. Tal vez no seré yo, pero te conseguirás un amante para esas noches en las que no puedes estar con solo. Porque tú yo sabemos lo que eres, lo que te gusta y Ginny no es precisamente eso.

Draco se fue dejando a un Harry completamente dolido y lleno de culpabilidad. No quería que Ginny sufriera, no quería perder a Draco pero tampoco quería que la señora Weasley sufriera por esto. Harry salió de su escondite sin saber que hacer o decir, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Draco en la pista de baile. Le sonreía a David y tenía sus brazos en el cuello de ese hombre. Se movían al compás de una melodía que estaba llegándole hasta el alma a Harry.

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<em>

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<p>

Harry no dejó de observar a Draco, su cuerpo siendo sujetado por los brazos de David, la frente del rubio apoyada en la del otro. Harry sabía que él pudo estar ahí, que pudo ser él quien disfrutara de esa sensación tan cálida que le provocaba estar con Draco. Haría infeliz a Ginny, él sería desgraciado y todo porque era un cobarde.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I cant give you, what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables_

Draco lo olvidaría, de eso Harry estaba seguro. Draco era demasiado hombre como para llorarle toda la vida. Se enamoraría, o tal vez ya lo estaba haciendo, de otro. David era un buen material para que Draco lograse olvidarlo y eso dolía. Casi lo estaba desgarrando por dentro, Draco era su amor, el ser humano que le hizo olvidar todos los fantasmas de su pasado y ahora, se iría de su vida para siempre. Harry sabía que estaba llorando y no le importó.

_Under hardest guise I see ooh  
>Where love is lost, your ghost is found<br>I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down<em>

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<p>

Ginny se acercó a él —Harry, ¿estás bien? —Harry negó, Ginny se abrazó a su brazo derecho y lo observó con cariño, con un cariño fraternal.

_Next time I'll be braver  
>I'll be my own savior<br>When the thunder calls for me  
>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

—No, no puedo hacerlo Ginny… yo… terminaría haciéndote tan infeliz y me odiaría toda la vida por ello. Estoy enamorado de alguien más, lo amo con todo mí ser y tan sólo verlo con otro me provoca ser un patán infeliz —Ginny suspiró y le sonrió a Harry con ternura. Ella miró hacia la pista.

—¿Draco? —Harry asintió.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No, yo siento no haber tenido el valor para hacer esto que tú estás haciendo. Tampoco te amo Harry y tú lo sabes. Trece años y nunca hemos hecho más que darnos unos cuantos besos agrios. Nos merecemos más que eso y mi familia tiene que entenderlo.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I cant give you, what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah<br>Turning ohh_

Draco y David se besaban en medido de las pista con una pasión que terminaba de matar la esperanza de Harry.

—Fui un cobarde y ahora es tarde —Ginny le abrazó.

—Nunca es tarde.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía creer que tenía que estar en la oficina tan temprano justo un día antes de que David partiera a Estados Unidos. Él quería tener más tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de Dave pero Ginny Weasley tenía que molestarlo tan temprano. Pobre, era una Gryffindor y no podía hacer todo solita. En cuanto Draco entró a su oficina sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban; eso era una emboscada.<p>

Harry salió de algún punto y cerró la puerta del despacho. Draco sabía que con un movimiento de varita podía activar las protecciones de su despacho y hacer que el hechizo de Potter cayera pero quería saber de qué iba todo eso; era evidente que Ginny se había puesto de acuerdo con Harry.

—No me voy a casar, se lo confesé todo a Ginny. Ella tampoco me quiere y seguir habría sido un error terrible. Habría acabado conmigo, con ella y con lo que siento por ti. Te amo Draco, verte en brazos de otro, ver que de verdad podrías olvidarme me hizo sentir muerto en vida. No quiero que estés con nadie más, no quiero que seas mi secreto gay. Quiero estar contigo, ser tuyo y poder presumir lo nuestro siempre.

Draco suspiró, mentiría si no dijera que esa confesión tan pasional del Gryffindor no había hecho mella en sus sentimientos. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles, no esta vez.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que salte sobre ti y te diga que había estado esperando esto todos estos meses? Me lastimaste Harry, hiciste que mis noches fueran un infierno pensando en que jamás estarías conmigo de nuevo y lo que es peor; cambiaste lo nuestro por cumplir con tus deberes. Si yo te perdono con tan sólo esas _bonitas_ palabras ¿qué mensaje te estaría enviado? ¿Qué puedes pisotearme y que yo siempre voy a perdonarte? —Harry negó vehementemente.

—No, claro que no…

—Bien, porque no será así de fácil. Tendrás que trabajar para reconquistar el pedazo de mi amor que ya no está contigo —Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Te enamoraste de David? —Draco inclinó levemente su cabeza.

—Un parte de mí siempre lo va a extrañar y añorara sus besos, sus caricias y esas miradas inocentes —Harry se quedo un momento sin saber que hacer pero luego entendió, se acercó a Draco y sin avisó lo besó.

Decir que parecía un sediento que encontraba un manantial habría sido un eufemismo. Besar de nuevo a Draco era regresar a la vida, saber que la esperanzaba estaba ahí cuando el rubio le respondió. Saber que daría su vida para que Draco siempre se aferrara a él como lo hacía en ese momento. Cuando se separaron los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en él.

—Te voy a reconquistar Draco, me amarás más de lo que un día lo hiciste y cuando logré eso me esforzare porque lo hagas aun más.

* * *

><p>Draco no había escatimado gastos en el viaje de regreso a Lima; había alquilado un avión privado que llegó a Columbus y de ahí un viaje muy tranquilo en un muy bonito Jaguar XJ. Draco se abrazaba a él y Dave estaba feliz por como habían terminado las cosas entre Harry y el rubio. Saber que Harry se esforzaría por Draco le dejaba muy tranquilo.<p>

El coche aparcó frente a la casa de Dave, sus padres aun estaban en el trabajo, él no les avisó que llegaría. Draco y él bajaron del coche. Dave estaba resuelto a salir con sus padres lo más pronto posible y luego hacerlo en la escuela al inicio del año. Ya no se escondería más. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa y Dave envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos para luego besarlo intensamente.

No le importaba que alguien lo pudiese ver, Draco era un hombre maravilloso y digno de ser besado frente a todo mundo.

—Voy a extrañar tus besos David —Karofsky sonrió e inclinó su cabeza para apoyar su frente en la de Draco.

—Tendrás los de Harry. Estoy seguro que él te hará muy feliz —Draco sonrió con petulancia.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—De maravilla, sé que tengo que hacer. ¿Me vas a llamar? —Draco asintió.

—Cada noche. No te libraras tan fácil de mi, además quiero saber cómo van tus progresos en la escuela, con ese chico que quieres y con tus padres.

—Todo irá bien Draco —se abrazaron fuertemente y luego Draco se separó para caminar de regreso al coche.

Dave miró con un aire de mucha nostalgia pero también de alegría la partida de Draco. Ese era el inició de una nueva vida para ambos y Dave estaba seguro de que aprovecharía su segunda oportunidad consigo mismo. Antes de entrar a casa sintió una mirada muy pesada en sobre su espalda, se giró y se encontró con la azul mirada de Kurt Hummel sobre él.

—Pensé que estaba triste y deprimido después de lo sucedido en el baile y que por eso no sabía nada de ti. Pero ya veo que estabas bastante ocupadito con ese _señor_ —Dave parpadeó, Kurt y él tenían una relación civilizada. En Inglaterra había recibido unos cuantos mensaje de él sin embargo no esperaba verlo ahí.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿No pudiste bailar conmigo pero si te besas con un tipo frete a la puerta de tu casa? Qué raro concepto tienes de arriesgarse a salir —eso ultimo hizo molestar a David, ¿a qué venían todas esas palabras? Y llamar _tipo _a Draco…

—Mira Kurt, evidentemente voy llegando de viaje, así que te suplicaría que me dijeras porque estás aquí.

—Quería saber si estabas bien y es _evidente_ que lo estas —Kurt se giró y caminó pero Dave lo siguió de inmediato y colocó sus manos sobre los hombre de Kurt evitando que este pudiese voltear.

—Voy a salir del armario con mis padres e iniciando el curso lo haré en McKinley…

—¿Por el _señor_?

—En parte —Kurt se tensó y quiso girarse pero David no le dejó —. Pero otra gran parte es por ti y lo sabes —Dave pegó su cuerpo al de Kurt, llevó sus labios hasta la oreja de Kurt lo suficientemente cerca para que cada palabra fuera una caricia para él —. Te dije que me esperaras y ahora sabes cuánto tendrás que hacerlo.

Dave lo soltó y luego caminó hacía su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Puede que él no sea el tipo de Kurt pero esa clase de acercamientos tenían que hacer mella en la libido adolescente de Kurt y eso era un gran paso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pensaron? Ya no llega la actualización, tarde pero seguro ^^. Todo mi agradecimiento y cariño para mi beta Luxam9 que esta sin compu y aun así hizo el esfuerzo de mandarme el fic. He tenido la suerte de encontrarme betas maravillosas, desde Bruixa hasta Luxam y Winter que son un amor. <strong>

**Este es un final abierto, muy abierto, el primero que escribo así. Pero la verdad es que no podía salir de otra forma, pòr un lado hacer un Kurtofsky al final habría sido un prematuro sin embargo, notaran que hay una clara nota de uno ^^ y Draco no podía perdonar tan fácil a Harry. **

**Lo dejo por su deber, ni siquiera fue por la guapa de Ginny, simplemente fue porque él tenía que hacer eso, ¿creen que Draco lo puede perdonar tan fácil? **

**Un abrazote.**


End file.
